Le dévoreur d'âme
by yami ni hikari
Summary: (Yaoi/Lemon Natsu/Gray) Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté mes personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… »

Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire à plusieurs chapitres. Ca me change de mes habituels OS. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! Merci à ma bêta ^^

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 1**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait.

Wendy et Sharuru étaient à ses côtés, la petite mage céleste avait passé la nuit à soigner toutes ses blessures. Elle était complètement épuisée mais elle devait rester éveillée. Ses amis comptaient sur elle pour veiller sur le blessé. Elle regarda Gray qui semblait dormir mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, il ne se réveillerait pas car il lui manquait une chose essentielle pour cela. Quelque chose qui faisait de l'être humain ce qu'il est, son âme.

— Les amis dépêchez-vous, pria-t-elle en voyant l'aube qui n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

« Journée précédente »

Encore un début de journée habituel pour les membres de la guilde Fairy Tail, Erza mangeait une part de fraisier, Lucy râlait contre Happy qui s'était encore moqué d'elle. La seule ombre au tableau était Natsu, qui depuis quelques jours semblait de mauvaise humeur.

— Natsu mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? questionna la mage aux cheveux rouges.

— Moi je sais ! répondit Happy. Il s'inquiète pour Gray.

— Ta gueule Happy, et puis c'est pas vrai…

— T'en fais pas, il a dû aller s'isoler comme d'habitude, essaya de le rassurer la blonde.

— Hum, répondit le rose pas totalement convaincu.

C'est vrai que cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le glaçon s'était absenté et depuis il avait un mauvais pressentiment. D'habitude quand le noir voulait qu'on le laisse seul, il le prévenait pour éviter qu'on s'inquiète inutilement.

Vous devez surement vous demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il le prévenait lui ? Son rival de toujours ? Tout simplement parce que c'était une promesse entre eux ! Une fois alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, le mage de glace était parti sans prévenir, ce qui avait inquiété tout le monde. Alors Natsu était parti à sa recherche et avait fini par le retrouver et comme à leur habitude, s'étaient battus.

Le dragon slayer le lui avait alors dit de ne plus jamais partir sans au moins le prévenir. Gray lui avait alors promis qu'il ferait un effort, il était quelqu'un de solitaire après tout mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter les membres de sa nouvelle famille.

C'est pour ça que maintenant depuis trois jours, il était inquiet, le mage de glace l'aurait prévenu s'il voulait être seul. Quelque chose avait dû lui arriver !

— Bon j'en peux plus, je pars à sa recherche !

Et Natsu partit sans faire attention aux remarques des filles. Il alla directement chez son ami, au cas où il serait revenu mais une fois arrivé, il constata qu'il n'était pas rentré. Alors qu'il allait partir, il tomba sur le propriétaire de son appartement.

— Excusez-moi, êtes-vous une connaissance de Gray Fullbuster ?

— Euh ouais, pourquoi ?

— Son studio est sans dessus dessous, un vrai désastre ! J'ai déjà fait réparer la porte mais l'intérieur ne ressemble plus à rien, tout est en ruine. Et depuis il est introuvable, comment je fais moi pour payer les frais?

— Laissez-moi entrer là dedans !

L'aura que dégagea Natsu ne rassura pas le pauvre homme qui ouvrit la porte à la vitesse de la lumière. Le dragon slayer entra dans l'appartement complètement dévasté, l'odeur de son ami y régnait mélangée à d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

Maintenant c'était certain, Gray avait été attaqué et emmené. Il s'enfuit immédiatement vers la guilde en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir violemment la porte, Happy l'appela caché derrière le bâtiment. Il le rejoint et il vit que Lucy et Erza étaient là aussi. Alors qu'il allait parler, ses amis le regardèrent tristement. Que s'était-il passé pendant sa mini absence ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il alors que son inquiétude grandissait.

— Après ton départ, un jeune garçon est venu nous apporter une petite boite. Elle était destinée à Erza, commença à expliquer Lucy.

Le rose s'approcha de ladite boîte qui était sur l'appui de fenêtre, il regarda ce qu'elle contenait. En reconnaissant ces objets, ses doutes ne se confirmèrent que davantage.

La chaine et la bague de Gray était à l'intérieur mais le plus inquiétant, c'était qu'elles soient complètement tachées de sang. Qui avait bien pu faire ça et pourquoi ?

— Tu avais raison Natsu, on doit le retrouver ! Il y avait également un papier avec un lieu de rendez-vous, déclara Erza énervée.

Personne n'avait le droit de blesser ses amis et encore moins pour une provocation à la con. C'était un acte de lâcheté et jamais elle ne le pardonnerait.

Le dragon slayer prit le papier pour voir où il devait aller.

« Si vous voulez revoir votre ami vivant, rendez-vous sur l'île Galuna. Je vous attendrais au temple qui se trouve au milieu de la forêt ce soir à minuit. Uniquement Erza Scarlet et Natsu Dragnir, je le saurais immédiatement si vous n'êtes pas seuls et il serait regrettable que votre ami souffre, n'est-ce pas ?! »

— Natsu ? Personne ne le sait pour la lettre à part nous quatre ! l'informa Erza.

— Bien, on va y aller ! Et sauver ce glaçon.

— Lucy si on n'est pas revenu demain, tu préviens les autres ! déclara la mage de rang S.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on devrait aller à plusieurs…, hésita la concernée.

— On ne peut pas risquer la vie de Gray encore plus et vu le sang…, déclara doucement la mage de rang S sans terminer sa phrase.

— Bon d'accord mais soyez prudents ! les encouragea la blonde.

— T'inquiète pas pour nous, on est les plus forts de Fairy Tail ! la rassura le rose.

Ils prirent la route, Happy les accompagnant après tout un petit chat ne comptait pas comme une personne et si les choses tournaient mal, il pourrait facilement s'enfuir pour chercher de l'aide.

Sur tout le chemin, le silence régna. Dans la tête de Natsu, tout se mélangeait. D'abord, la peur qu'il ressentait pour son ami, il n'avait pas parlé de l'état de l'appartement de Gray à Erza mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que le mage de glace devait être blessé et peut-être même pire… Mais il avait aussi peur de le perdre, il s'était rendu compte depuis quelques temps déjà que sa présence lui était indispensable.

Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à l'amour, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Il savait qu'il n'était pas gay mais ce sentiment de bien-être, seul Gray le lui faisait ressentir. Mais jamais il n'en parlerait au concerné, il se foutrait de sa gueule à coup sûr. Encore fallait-il qu'il le retrouve. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir, tout finirait par s'arranger comme toujours.

Ils s'étaient déjà sortis de situations beaucoup plus compliquées. Enfin d'habitude, on ne leur envoyait pas des objets de la personne enlevée tachés de sang. Oui pour une fois dans sa vie Natsu avait vraiment peur d'échouer ! Il avait déjà perdu Ignir, il ne voulait pas non plus le perdre, lui !

Du côté d'Erza, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. On s'en était pris à son ami uniquement pour les forcer à aller sur cette île. C'est évident qu'il fonçait tout droit dans un piège mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Que pouvait-on bien leur vouloir ? Surement pas pour prendre une tasse de café avec des biscuits.

Bordel ! Pourquoi, on ne pouvait pas leur foutre la paix de temps en temps ? Pourquoi s'acharner sur eux ? La colère gronda en elle, la grande Titania allait se déchainer ce soir et leur faire payer au centuple le mal qu'ils avaient fait à leur ami !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu, le voir aussi calme était perturbant mais elle le connaissait bien. A son avis il bouillait de l'intérieur. Lui et Gray était toujours ensemble, elle soupçonnait même que leurs sentiments respectifs devaient être plus forts qu'une simple amitié. Enfin du côté de Gray, elle le savait car celui-ci le lui avait avoué depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais de peur d'être rejeté, il taisait cet amour. Il préférait être avec lui en tant qu'ami plutôt que d'être sans lui.

Erza le comprenait, elle aussi aimait quelqu'un et ne le lui avait jamais avoué uniquement par peur. L'amour est un sentiment si fort qu'on ne pouvait pas lutter contre bien longtemps. Un jour, elle aussi y succomberait et finirait par se déclarer à l'élu de son cœur.

Tellement perdu chacun dans leurs pensées, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà à la gare pour se rendre à Hargeon, où ils prendraient le bateau pour rejoindre l'île.

Une fois le train en route, Natsu se sentit immédiatement malade mais il garda bien son objectif en tête, il devait sauver Gray de cet enfer à tout prix. Erza, le serra contre elle tandis qu'Happy était sur ses genoux. Ils avaient l'air vraiment bien ainsi les mages de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Quelque part sur l'île, un jeune homme était souffrant, son corps était à vif depuis des jours. Pas une seule parcelle de son corps ne le faisait souffrir. Des gens avaient pénétré chez lui, l'avaient attaqué et puis plus rien, le néant.

Gray s'était réveillé dans cet endroit, et depuis il subissait les coups habituels de ses bourreaux, sa magie s'était épuisée depuis longtemps déjà. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'ils en finissent vite !

— Maître, ils sont en route.

— Bien, bien, tu entends ça ! Tes amis vont venir te sauver, je vais enfin pouvoir me rendre compte de la puissance de cette Titania et de ce Natsu ah ah ah. J'ai vraiment hâte !

Ils ne devaient pas ! C'était un piège, il ne fallait pas qu'ils viennent. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être responsable du malheur de ses amis ? Leurs adversaires avaient l'air vraiment forts, est-ce qu'ils avaient une chance de les battre ?

Gray pensa à Natsu, ce garçon qu'il avait rencontré à la guilde. Il l'avait d'abord trouvé insupportable mais au fil des années, son amitié s'était transformée en amour mais il avait bien eu trop peur de le lui avouer. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger et finalement il l'était quand même et ce par sa faute. Il aurait mieux fait de rester seul, loin de tout. Depuis tout petit chaque personne qu'il avait rencontrée avait fini par avoir des problèmes à cause de lui.

Le mage de glace sentait son corps devenir lourd alors que l'inconscience l'accueillait à bras ouverts, il garda à l'esprit l'image de Natsu lui souriant. Sa simple image le rassura et il se laissa aller au néant.

* * *

Erza, Natsu et Happy se trouvaient sur un bateau en direction de l'île, ils avaient bien remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis mais ne pouvaient malheureusement rien faire sans risquer d'empirer les choses. Le dragon slayer était accroché au rebord, décidément son mal de transport en devenait pénible surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Il allait bientôt être dix-huit heures, c'était le dernier navire de la journée pour ramener le peu de personnes qui vivaient sur ce petit bout de terre. Dans l'esprit d'Erza, elle imaginait déjà un semblant de plan pour sauver leur ami. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir à qui ils avaient à faire.

Etaient-ils forts ? Nombreux ? Une seule personne ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Elle regarda Natsu, celui-ci n'avait toujours rien dit même quand ils attendaient leur moyen de transport. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait aussi penser à Gray malgré leur rivalité, ils pouvaient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre dans toutes les situations.

Happy regardait ses deux amis, il sentait bien leur inquiétude. Leurs ennemis s'en étaient pris à l'un d'entre eux. Il savait qu'il fonçait droit dans un piège mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le chat bleu n'était pas fort mais il pourrait les aider à un moment ou un autre. Les mages de Fairy Tail était une famille, sa famille et jamais il ne laisserait un de ses membres derrière !

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin sur cette île où leur aventure avait débutée. Une fois à terre Natsu se reprit bien vite comme toujours plus en forme que jamais. Dans ses yeux se reflétait le feu qui l'animait, signe qu'il était prêt à affronter ceux qui avaient osés s'en prendre à Fairy Tail.

— Erza, Happy ? On va aller leur donner une bonne leçon à ces bâtards !

— Oui ! s'exclama Happy reconnaissant bien son ami.

Erza les suivit en souriant doucement. Maintenant que Natsu avait repris ses esprits, rien ne les arrêterait. Leurs ennemis n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, on ne les défiait pas sans risquer de subir leur colère.

* * *

Gray sursauta au contact de l'eau glacée sur son corps et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses ravisseurs ricanèrent en voyant leur « invité » gémir de douleur en essayant de se redresser.

— Te voilà enfin réveillé, pas trop tôt ! Tes amis sont arrivés mais ils sont bien trop en avance ! Enfin ce n'est pas grave on va organiser un petit spectacle pour patienter jusque minuit. Vous deux, dit-il en désignant ses deux larbins. Allez les accueillir !

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et les laissèrent seuls.

Le mage de glace les regarda partir, il avait peur pour ses amis. Tout ça à cause de lui, ça l'enrageait de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes amis, si leur réputation est fiable, ils arriveront jusqu'ici mais pas avant que je n'en ai décidé ! Et puis je vais leur offrir un beau divertissement qui les motivera bien plus encore, lui dit l'homme dont le regard était traversé par la folie.

Gray l'étudia plus en détail, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était caché sous un manteau. Maintenant il voyait un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, barbu, musclé. Son pouvoir, il n'en savait rien mais il devait être grand vu que ses sbires semblaient avoir peur de lui. Et sa dernière phrase ne présageait rien de bon ni pour lui ni pour ses amis.

Sa magie était toujours affaiblie, il la sentait à peine à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne pouvait toujours pas l'utiliser. Serait-ce à cause d'un quelconque sort ? Même maintenant il ne pouvait pas aider ses amis, décidément il ne servait vraiment à rien, à part causer des problèmes.

L'homme le regardait, il pouvait voir ce garçon se triturer les méninges. Se rendre responsable de la situation dans laquelle ses amis étaient. Tout cela était délectable, la souffrance de ce jeune garçon le rendait heureux. Et ce n'était que le début !

— Que le spectacle commence….

A suivre…

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.

A vendredi prochain pour le second chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté les personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… » Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Coucou me revoici avec le chapitre 2. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, ajoutés en favoris etc… Sans plus attendre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je le poste une journée plus tôt, un petit imprévu m'en empêchera vendredi mais je suis certaine que ça ne vous dérange pas dans ce sens là.

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 2**

— Que le spectacle commence…

* * *

Sur le sentier qui menait au temple à travers la jungle, nos amis avançaient prudemment. Ne sachant pas ce que leurs ennemis leur avaient préparés, chacun de leurs sens était aux aguets. Leurs yeux perçaient chacune des parcelles de cet endroit, leur ouïe écoutait chaque son d'animal, de végétal. Natsu se concentra sur son odorat, l'odeur de son ami était présente dans l'air, très faible mais cela signifiait que Gray et leurs ennemis étaient bien ici !

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte devant une énorme porte massive.

— C'est quoi ce bordel !? s'énerva le dragon slayer.

« Chers visiteurs, bienvenue dans mon royaume je suis le maître des jeux. Dans cet endroit, seule ma magie est fonctionnelle. Pour continuer votre chemin, vous devrez impérativement venir m'affronter et remporter au-moins deux défis sur les trois qui vous seront proposés. Si vous n'en êtes pas capables, vous resterez prisonniers de mon univers. Je vous attends ! »

— On n'a pas le choix ! Allons-y Natsu, Happy, ordonna Erza en poussant la porte.

La vive lumière les aveugla quelques instants pour finalement disparaître. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle de jeu, décidément leurs adversaires étaient pleins de ressources. Mais ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir aussi facilement.

Face à eux un homme d'environ la trentaine se tenait à côté d'une machine à roulette. Le dragon slayer allait se précipiter sur lui mais Titania le retint de justesse.

— Attends ! Il faut le battre selon ses règles sinon on restera coincé ici !

— Je vois que la grande Erza comprend vite, c'est bien ! Comme vous êtes à l'avance notre maître nous a ordonné de vous occuper, je suis votre premier adversaire et bienvenue dans mon arcane. Je peux matérialiser n'importe quels jeux vidéo et vous voici dans la guerre des jeux ! expliqua leur ennemi.

— Ouais c'est bon, crache le morceau sale bâtard !

— Il surchauffe le petit dragon, ricana le maître du jeu. Alors la petite machine va choisir une épreuve et mon adversaire. Si vous me battez vous remportez un point, il vous en faut deux pour sortir. Bien sûr le chat bleu ne compte pas. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas prévu au programme.

Un grand écran au fond de la salle s'alluma alors, les deux mages de Fairy Tail purent y voir leur ami à terre. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme du tout.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !? questionna Natsu les poings serrés.

— Nat…su ? demanda doucement Gray en reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

— On va te sortir de là, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Erza.

— Tut tut… Faut-il encore que vous arriviez jusqu'à moi mes tous beaux, je suis votre ennemi. Je me nomme Zayan et je vais vous montrer qu'il faut toujours respecter mes règles. Je vous avais dit que seuls vous deux étiez acceptés…

Sur ces paroles qui ne présageaient rien de bon, il se tourna vers Gray et de sa main sortit des éclairs violets qui atteignirent le pauvre garçon. Sous cette attaque le mage de glace sentit tout corps se tordre sous la douleur. Pourtant aucun cri ne passa ses lèvres. Il ne ferait pas cet honneur à cette ordure, pour ses amis, il devait résister.

— C'est bon arrêtez ! On va suivre vos règles alors laissez-le, implora Happy qui se sentait responsable de la douleur du mage de glace.

— Je vais ajouter une nouvelle règle aux épreuves auxquelles vous allez participer. Le gagnant du défi pourra me demander ce qu'il veut, excepté l'arrêt du jeu, de me rendre et la libération de ce garçon, dit Zayan sans pour autant stopper son sort.

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de ses invités, il arrêta sa torture sur le pauvre mage de glace quelques secondes plus tard.

Celui-ci avait senti qu'encore un peu, il aurait sombré dans l'inconscience. Dire qu'il n'était même pas attaché, si seulement il avait la force de s'enfuir mais depuis le début aucuns de ses membres ne lui répondaient. Gray se doutait même qu'il devait avoir quelques côtes fêlées.

Dans la salle de jeu, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient en colère. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent, ce type était complètement fou et la vie de leur ami était réellement menacée à tout moment.

— Allez c'est parti ! dit le Maître du jeu en tournant la manette de la machine.

Celle-ci dévoila bientôt ce qui les attendait, une épreuve de boxe et c'était à Erza de s'y frotter. Aussitôt le test dévoilé que dans la pièce un ring se matérialisa et des gants se retrouvèrent sur les poings de la mage de rang S ainsi que leur ennemi.

Ceux-ci se placèrent pendant qu'une voix leur expliquait les règles. Bref le dernier debout au bout des cinq minutes remporte le combat.

— Vas-y Erza ! Massacre-le, l'encouragea Natsu.

Un gong retentit et les deux combattants s'activèrent déjà. La mage de rang S évita un crochet du droit et immédiatement contre-attaqua visant la tête. Le meilleur moyen d'en finir était de lui faire perdre connaissance. Mais l'adversaire d'Erza para facilement son coup.

— Fillette je maitrise ce jeu par cœur, tu ne gagneras pas !

— C'est ce qu'on verra ! grogna-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle allait le frapper, elle baissa légèrement sa garde et son adversaire en profita pour lui porter un coup à la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. S'en suivit plusieurs coups au visage et malgré sa maigre défense, elle finit par tomber à terre.

Si seulement elle pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs, il y a bien longtemps qu'ils seraient auprès de Gray. Saletés de règles qui l'en empêchaient. Pour lui, elle devait tenir bon. Elle se releva et se remit en position, alors que son ennemi l'attaquait, elle profita d'une faille et le toucha. Aussitôt, elle le frappa de toutes ses forces pour l'affaiblir. Il restait une minute, elle devait absolument être debout avant la fin du temps. La vie de son ami en dépendait et la leur aussi !

Dans un autre endroit, Zayan regardait le spectacle d'un air satisfait.

— Elle se débrouille bien ta copine, dit-il à l'intention de son otage.

— Ils sont bien plus forts que tu ne le crois, murmura Gray qui avait du mal à se remettre de sa précédente attaque.

— Mais je l'espère bien ! Sinon quel intérêt de les défier s'ils sont faibles ? Après tout tu l'es bien toi, alors j'avais des doutes.

Le mage de glace se prit la réflexion en pleine face. Etait-il si faible que ça ? Est-ce que pendant les missions, il mettait la vie de ses amis en danger ? Il regarda Erza qui combattait, elle avait cette lueur de détermination qu'elle n'avait que quand elle était sérieuse. Ses amis étaient là pour lui, l'avaient toujours soutenu mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il ne les méritait vraiment pas.

Le Maître profita de la détresse de ce garçon pour s'en nourrir. Il avait juste dit ça pour le déstabiliser mais ce Gray n'était pas aussi faible qu'il le pensait mais il manquait tellement de confiance en lui pour le moment qu'on pouvait le rendre responsable de tout et si facilement. Quel jouet divertissant vraiment, tout cela prenait une tournure bien distrayante. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas senti une vraie joie l'envahir.

* * *

Sur le ring, Erza tenait bon ! Dix secondes à tenir, ils allaient y arriver. Elle entendait Natsu et Happy faire le décompte. Le gong retentit signalant la fin du combat ainsi que sa victoire non sans mal. Leur ennemi était fort !

Le décor changea et le maitre du jeu se retrouva près de la machine totalement guéri et elle aussi d'ailleurs.

— Pfff tu m'as battu mais ce n'est que partie remise. Comme nous sommes dans un jeu, nous sommes automatiquement soignés à chaque nouvelle épreuve pour plus d'égalité !

— Quel beau combat Erza Scarlet, vraiment ! s'exclama Zayan. Tu me prouves que ta réputation n'est pas qu'une rumeur. Par contre Nexus, tu me déçois. Tu as intérêt à faire mieux !

— Ou…Oui Maître.

— Bien ! Erza tu peux me demander ce que tu désires !

— Que vous ne touchiez plus à un cheveu de notre ami, plus de torture !

— Soit ! Que le spectacle continue !

Dire que ce malade prenait plaisir à les regarder. La mage de rang S espérait qu'il tiendrait sa parole et que Gray aurait droit à un peu de répit. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il semblait épuisé et une nouvelle torture pourrait lui être fatale. Ils devaient se dépêcher d'en finir avec l'homme qui était avec eux et qui avait déjà tourné la manette.

La machine désigna Natsu pour la seconde épreuve et le jeu était le Memory. La même voix que tout à l'heure expliqua les règles. Le premier à avoir retrouvé toutes les paires remportait la partie. Autrement dit la rapidité était de rigueur dans cette épreuve.

« Natsu, concentre-toi et tout se passera bien » pensa Erza. Il pouvait y arriver, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se déconcentre.

Devant chacun des joueurs se trouvait un tableau numérique. Il suffisait juste de cliquer sur les cartes pour qu'elles se retournent.

Chaque participant avait trente secondes pour mémoriser les cartes. La concentration était au maximum chez Natsu. Ce genre de jeu n'était pas du tout son point fort, il aurait préféré avoir le match de boxe que ça mais pour son ami il devait gagner.

Le jeu commença alors, il trouva facilement deux paires mais son adversaire était sacrément rapide. Il accéléra alors le rythme et en trouva rapidement d'autres et bientôt il ne lui en resta que deux mais il rata la première et ce temps perdu lui coûta la victoire.

— Fait chier ! cria-t-il en tapant du poing par terre.

— Il faut être bon joueur monsieur le dragon, se moqua le maître du jeu.

Les tablettes disparurent et Zayan à travers l'écran applaudit.

— Tu t'es bien débrouillé Natsu Dragnir, tu as bien failli gagner à peu de choses près. Bien joué Nexus, demande moi ce que tu veux.

— Maître, je pense qu'il manque de motivation. Alors je demande d'annuler la première demande. La douleur de leur ami les avait un peu plus motivés.

— Bien ! Tu entends ça mon garçon ? Tes amis manquent de motivation apparemment. Je vais donc m'amuser un peu, déclara Zayan en lui faisant de nouveau subir ses éclairs.

Cette fois-ci le mage de glace ne put contenir la douleur et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était épuisé physiquement, moralement. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

— Gray ?! Tiens bon ! J'ai pas été à la hauteur mais je te promets qu'on va venir te sauver. Tu m'as bien compris espèce de glaçon !?

En entendant la phrase de Natsu, Gray reprit un peu de courage, non il ne devait pas abandonner. Ses amis se démenaient pour le sortir de là, il ne devait pas douter. Il devait se redresser et leur prouver que lui aussi avait sa place à Fairy Tail.

Le mage de glace se redressa et malgré le sort qui lui causait cette atroce douleur, il arriva même à se lever. Il allait tenir bon et bientôt cette histoire serait loin derrière eux.

Zayan cessa son sort, finalement les paroles de ses amis lui avait rendu un peu de sa combativité. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, ça rajouterait du piment dans les épinards. Gray concentra sa magie mais déjà son adversaire était devant lui et d'un seul coup l'envoya rencontrer le mur. Du sang coula de sa blessure à la tête, il gémit faiblement avant de s'évanouir.

— Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas arriver trop tard !

L'écran redevint blanc, la situation venait d'empirer. Il fallait vraiment faire vite !

La machine était déjà en train de tourner. Encore une fois Natsu fut désigné et comme épreuve, c'était celle du quitte ou double. Devant eux apparurent une table avec deux fioles de couleur identique.

Encore une fois la voix expliqua en quoi ça consistait. Celui qui défiait le maitre du jeu avait la possibilité de choisir l'une d'entre elles. Une contenait un poison, tandis que l'autre contenait l'antidote. Celui qui buvait la mauvaise trouverait la mort. La seule règle de ce jeu était qu'ils devaient boire en même temps.

Natsu s'approcha alors des flacons, la chance était sa seule compagne pour ce défi. Son choix pourrait les libérer de cet endroit et leur permettre d'aller au secours de Gray. Le voir ainsi, se faire torturer le mettait dans une colère noire, il ferait payer très cher à ce Zayan !

Son cœur lui faisait mal, jamais il n'avait laissé son ami souffrir et il s'en voulait déjà énormément. Déjà il avait pris Happy avec eux et il avait foiré la précédente épreuve. Il était responsable des dernières tortures que Gray subissait.

Natsu respira un grand coup et prit l'une des fioles comme si sa main avait été dirigée par quelqu'un d'autre. Son adversaire prit la seconde, l'ouvrit et la but en même temps. Tout d'abord il ne se passa rien mais bientôt l'homme face à lui commença à transpirer, du sang s'écoula de sa bouche, et pas que de là, ses yeux et ses oreilles aussi.

Il hurlait de douleur, se débattait et il finit par s'écrouler à terre. Puis ce fut le calme, plus rien, il était mort. Tout le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent dans la jungle. Ils avaient gagnés, le cadavre de l'homme était toujours là.

Les mages de Fairy Tail ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le temple. Au loin, un homme les regardait. Ils allaient entrer dans son territoire de chasse, cela faisait des heures qu'il les attendait. Le temps dans le royaume des jeux était différent de celui du monde réel. Il était vingt-trois heures, leur Maître leur avait ordonné de les retenir jusqu'à l'heure de leur rencontre et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il en profiterait également pour venger Nexus!

— Que la chasse commence, murmura-t-il en les voyant arriver.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà deuxième chapitre terminé. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

J'attends vos retours avec impatience.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de nos amis et aussi de savoir comment ils vont se tirer de ce mauvais pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté mes personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… » Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui m'ont lue et laissez un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 3**

Que la chasse commence…

* * *

Nos mages de Fairy Tail courraient en direction du temple. Bientôt ils y seraient, ils allaient sortir Gray de cet enfer et tout serait enfin fini.

— Dis Erza, tu sais pourquoi le mec de tout à l'heure est mort ? Il me semblait que c'était un jeu, questionna Natsu.

— Il me semble que dans ce jeu, le méchant meurt vraiment par rapport aux autres enfin je crois. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste…

— Ouais de toute façon, on s'en fout ! Il est quelle heure ?

— Vingt-trois heures quinze, on y est bientôt ! répondit la mage de rang S.

Alors qu'ils continuèrent d'avancer rapidement, Erza hurla et tomba à terre. Elle avait par mégarde posé son pied sur un piège à loup. La douleur remonta dans toute sa jambe, elle serra les dents. Pourquoi un tel instrument se trouvait là ? Natsu l'aida à se dégager alors qu'une balle siffla à leurs oreilles.

Ils se cachèrent dans des buissons, le dragon slayer déchira un morceau de sa chemise et pansa la plaie comme il put après avoir enlevé la botte d'Erza. Ils regardèrent ensuite d'où avait pu venir le projectile. Ils ne virent rien mais purent entendre la voix de leur ennemi.

« Bienvenue sur mon territoire, je vous attendais. Je suis Noctis le chasseur et vous, vous êtes mes proies. Ne me décevez pas trop. »

— Pt'ain mais c'est pas vrai encore un cinglé, ils sont combien ? râla le dragon slayer.

— Du calme Natsu, je vais m'occuper de lui pendant ce temps continue d'avancer. Happy tu l'accompagnes ! ordonna la rousse.

— Mais…

— On n'a pas le temps ! Gray est en danger. Depuis la deuxième épreuve, on n'a pas eu de nouvelles. Il était inconscient. Alors tu me fais confiance et tu fonces !

— D'accord mais sois prudente ! Viens Happy, on y va !

L'Exceed acquiesça, la situation n'était pas bonne du tout pour eux. Mais il allait tout faire pour s'en sortir. Natsu regarda Erza une dernière fois puis il partit, il espérait que sa blessure ne l'handicaperait pas. Il pouvait sentir la légère odeur de Gray dans l'air ce qui signifiait qu'il était sur le bon chemin.

Il était inquiet, son amie avait raison. La dernière image qu'ils avaient eue de lui, il était blessé après s'être cogné au mur. Son cœur s'était serré de le voir ainsi, il semblait à bout de force. Qu'est-ce que ces malades le lui avaient fait subir pendant cette semaine ? Il n'en savait rien mais il ferait tout pour le sortir de là au plus vite.

— Natsu ? On va le sauver, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Happy.

— Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit Happy. Je le sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

— Tu n'es pas le seul responsable, nous aussi on n'a pas pris en compte sa brusque disparition. Et puis tu sais pendant cette semaine, j'ai bien remarqué comme tu espérais le voir revenir. Tu l'aimes ? questionna doucement le petit chat bleu.

— Je… Je…

— Tu n'as qu'à le lui dire et tu verras bien. Moi je l'ai bien dit à Sharuru, continua Happy alors que son ami ne semblait pas vouloir le lui avouer.

— Oui et elle t'a rembarré, lui dit Natsu.

— Je sais mais au-moins je sais ce qu'elle pense de moi et je ne cherche plus à l'aimer. Au début ça fait mal, j'en sais quelque chose mais maintenant un grand poids a quitté mon cœur et je peux à nouveau profiter de sa présence sans en souffrir. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

— Hum…

Oui il avait bien compris où son ami voulait en venir. C'est vrai qu'il souffrait de son amour non avoué. Mais Natsu avait aussi peur de perdre son amitié, ou peur que Gray se moque. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait s'il ne le lui disait jamais, il pourrait passer à côté de quelque chose de formidable.

Décidément Happy avait bien changé depuis le tout début de leur aventure. Enfin depuis la rencontre avec la petite Exceed. Il était toujours aussi maladroit mais en l'occurrence, il venait de lui donner un conseil pour ses amours et ainsi lui remonter le moral. Oui, ensemble, ils allaient en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

— Merci Happy ! Allez, on se grouille. Gray compte sur nous.

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin, le temple se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le vrai combat commencerait bientôt, leur pire adversaire était celui qui retenait le mage de glace.

* * *

Gray reprit doucement conscience, sa tête lui faisait horriblement souffrir. Il tâta de sa main sa blessure, le sang avait cessé de couler mais ça ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il soupira, décidément sa faiblesse était consternante.

— Tiens, tiens, on se réveille enfin ! Je te rassure tu n'as pas raté grand-chose du spectacle. Comme je suis de bonne humeur grâce à tes amis, je vais t'expliquer. Alors Natsu a remporté le troisième défi sans difficulté et maintenant Titania et lui se trouvent dans le territoire de Noctis, expliqua Zayan assis tranquillement sur son siège.

Gray se releva, sa vue était brouillée et la nausée s'était emparée de lui. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il pouvait voir difficilement les images sur les écrans, Natsu et Happy s'approchaient du temple tandis qu'Erza allait s'occuper de leur dernier adversaire.

— Puisque tu es réveillé, on va les motiver un peu ! C'est trop mou ! dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Le mage de glace sentait que son calvaire était loin d'être terminé. Il devait rester fort pour ses amis. Il devait garder confiance. Il pouvait sentir que sa magie était revenue, il se battrait. Oui, il allait lui prouver que lui aussi était fort. Ses amis se démenaient pour lui, il en avait fini avec ses doutes. Tout son baratin lui avait embrouillé le cerveau mais c'était fini. Son corps lui faisait mal mais il passerait outre son état, il le devait à tout prix.

Son regard devint déterminé alors que son adversaire se tenait devant lui, des lacrima vision tournoyaient autour d'eux rediffusant la scène à l'extérieur. Gray engagea le combat le premier, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire battre.

— Poing de glace !

* * *

En dehors du temple, ses amis pouvaient assister à leur combat. Natsu était heureux de le voir ainsi, ça c'était le Gray qu'il connaissait bien, celui qui n'abandonnait pas. Ils allaient bientôt arriver, il fallait qu'il tienne le coup encore un peu.

Plus loin Erza avait revêtu son armure aux ailes noires. Prête à affronter le tireur d'élite. Grâce à ses ailes, elle allait pouvoir éviter les pièges au sol mais elle serait alors sans protection contre les tirs. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve sans se faire toucher, ce qui n'allait pas être si facile surtout que sa blessure au pied lui faisait horriblement mal.

La mage de rang S s'élança dans les airs et déjà les tirs fusèrent. Elle se déplaça afin de les éviter. D'après la direction, il devait se trouver vers le nord. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, une balle l'atteignit au bras tandis qu'une autre la toucha à la jambe.

Erza alla se réfugier dans les fourrés, ce n'était pas si facile d'arriver jusqu'à son ennemi. Il avait l'avantage du terrain, elle changea de tenue pour se protéger avec son armure de diamant, celle-ci avait pu arrêter le tir de Jupiter.

Ses deux nouvelles blessures n'arrangeaient en rien son état ! La douleur lui indiquait qu'elle était toujours en vie, c'était déjà ça. Elle se servait également de son armure comme point de compression pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler.

Elle allait devoir avancer à travers les arbres en faisant bien attention où elle poserait les pieds. Son avancée était bien trop lente à son goût, plusieurs balles avait déjà été arrêtées par sa protection mais Erza n'avait pas moyen de contre-attaquer ainsi.

Il fallait le prendre par surprise c'était sa seule chance. Le corps à corps était la faiblesse de tous les tireurs. Erza pouvait entendre le combat de Gray, il avait repris du poil de la bête et se défendait bien mais il se fatiguait bien plus vite que son adversaire. Rien d'étonnant vu que cela faisait une semaine qu'il était leur prisonnier. Noctis n'était là que pour lui faire perdre du temps mais la récréation était terminée !

Ses pas l'avait mené devant une grotte, la mage de rang S resta méfiante en y pénétrant. A l'intérieur se trouvait un chemin qui semblait monter au-dessus de la montagne où se trouvait son ennemi. Elle le suivit en longeant bien les parois, elle avait bien vu que la terre avait été retournée.

« Pour masquer des pièges », pensa-t-elle.

Elle arriva bientôt au sommet, elle changea à nouveau d'armure pour porter celle de Hakama. Avec celle-ci elle pourrait se déplacer rapidement et le combattre. Erza sortit rapidement de la grotte et se retrouva seule au sommet.

« Personne ? Impossible ! »

Elle n'avait pas pu se tromper, il aurait dû être ici ! Alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, des pleurs attirèrent son attention. Elle contourna un rocher et tomba sur un jeune garçon attaché par le pied, celui-ci semblait mort de peur et pleurait après sa maman.

Erza s'accroupit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir d'ici, dit-elle en cassant la chaine qui le retenait.

Alors qu'elle allait se relever, le petit garçon lui attrapa la main. Il releva la tête, son regard était pris d'une folie sans nom.

— On va faire boom ensemble !

Et il appuya sur un interrupteur qui était caché derrière lui. L'explosion balaya Erza contre la falaise, la douleur dans son dos était atroce. Elle se redressa difficilement s'appuyant sur la paroi, la respiration haletante, devant elle se trouvait Noctis. Il la tenait en joue :

— Comment as-tu aimé ma marionnette ? Très efficace contre les gens au bon cœur. Enfin j'ai gagné ! Prépare-toi à mourir !

Alors que son adversaire allait tirer, la mage de rang S se déplaça si vite qu'il la rata. Sans attendre davantage, elle sortit ses épées et les lui enfonça dans le dos pour ensuite les retirer d'un coup sec. Le sang s'écoula rapidement par les plaies béantes.

Noctis s'écroula à terre, sentant sa vie le quitter ainsi que le liquide carmin.

— Comment…

— Je me doutais bien que tu tenterais de me faire tomber dans un piège et le seul moyen de t'avoir en face de moi était de te faire croire que j'avais baissé ma garde. Ainsi j'ai pu m'approcher suffisamment pour te tuer, répondit-elle froidement sans aucune pitié.

— Décidément vous méritez bien votre réputation, j'ai rempli ma mission. Maitre, j'ai été heureux de vous servir…

Et la vie le quitta définitivement, Erza se dépêcha de bander sommairement ses blessures, elle changea à nouveau de tenue et vola en direction du temple. Il allait être minuit, Natsu avait dû les rejoindre maintenant. Depuis qu'elle avait passé la grotte, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du combat de Gray, elle espérait que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé.

Ses blessures l'avaient affaiblie mais elle devait tenir bon, Natsu et Gray comptaient sur elle !

* * *

Pendant ce temps Gray combattait de toutes ses forces Zayan, il était vraiment très puissant. Très peu de ses attaques l'avait touché, et là il venait encore une fois de rencontrer le mur. Son adversaire possédait plusieurs types de magie, éclairs, ondes de choc et surement bien d'autres. D'où lui venaient tous ces pouvoirs ?

Le mage de glace se releva encore une fois, ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Pendant combien de temps pourrait-il encore continuer ainsi ? Sa respiration était discontinue sous l'effort.

— Je dois bien admettre que tu es bien plus fort que je ne le pensais. Malgré mes coups tu te relèves encore et toujours.

— Je ne te laisserais pas arriver à tes fins, tu m'as bien embrouillé la tête mais je vais en finir avec toi ! dit Gray déterminé.

— Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, je ne compte pas me faire battre par toi ni même tes amis. D'ailleurs je me demande bien où ils sont ? C'est l'heure ! dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Minuit sonna mais personne n'arriva, le noir commença à avoir peur. Ils n'avaient plus vu ses amis depuis qu'il le combattait mais il ne devait pas y penser, ce n'était pas le moment de douter.

— Tu sais je n'aime pas les retards ! Alors autant passer à la vitesse supérieure, lui dit Zayan en tendant son bras.

Sa main se refermait dans le vide et pourtant Gray put sentir ses doigts autour de son cou, l'étranglant. Il tenta de se dégager de la poigne invisible mais impossible. L'air commença à lui manquer, des points noirs envahissaient peu à peu sa vue.

Alors qu'il allait perdre connaissance, la prise se relâcha soudainement le libérant. Natsu venait d'arriver et avait frappé de son poing l'homme au visage, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Vire tes sales pattes de Gray !

— Nat..su ? demanda le mage de glace en se relevant reprenant doucement son souffle.

Il chancela mais bien vite le dragon slayer le soutenait déjà. Happy était là aussi, Gray était heureux de les voir, ils leur avaient manqué !

— Tu t'es bien battu, laisse-moi ta place, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu, d'accord ?

— Natsu ? Je suis tellement désolé…

— Non tu n'es pas responsable, ils auraient pu s'en prendre à n'importe qui !

En disant ces mots, le rose le serra contre lui. Il avait besoin de le sentir, de se rassurer qu'il était bien là, que ce n'était pas un rêve. Le tenir ainsi, le rendait heureux. Il se sentait à sa place.

Gray lui aussi profitait de cette étreinte, il en avait déjà rêvé maintes et maintes fois que cela lui paraissait irréel. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de Natsu battre si fort, si rapidement. Sa chaleur lui faisait un bien fou.

Le dragon slayer relâcha sa prise, les deux amis se regardaient en rougissant.

— Désolé je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien là, dit Natsu en détournant le regard.

— Oh…

— Quelles retrouvailles émouvantes vraiment, vous êtes pathétiques ! déclara Zayan.

— Toi, je vais te faire regretter le jour où tu es né ! cria Natsu en se mettant en position de combat.

La fenêtre du temple explosa et Erza arriva à son tour, elle vérifia que Gray allait bien et se plaça ensuite aux côtés du dragon slayer.

Ses amis avaient bien vite remarqué qu'Erza était dans un sale état, son combat n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. Ils pouvaient apercevoir les blessures qui saignaient encore légèrement à travers les bandages de fortune. Gray s'en voulut énormément, il voyait bien que son amie cachait sa souffrance derrière son masque. Elle avait été blessée et ce par sa faute.

— Gray, Happy, reculez-vous ! On va s'en occuper !

Les deux concernés obéirent tout de suite. Natsu et Erza dégageaient une forte aura de combativité, l'heure du véritable combat avait sonné et ils allaient en finir avec ce cinglé.

— Que notre duel commence ! déclara alors Zayan en les attaquant.

A suivre…

* * *

Et encore un chapitre de terminé !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis

A la semaine prochaine


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Yami ni Hikari

Base : Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté mes personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… »

Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira *-*. Encore un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent, m'ajoutes en favoris et me laisse un petit mot. Ca fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture les amis!

Je poste ce chapitre un jour plus tôt, j'ai énormément de choses à faire demain mais bon je sais bien que dans ce sens, ça ne vous dérange pas ^^

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 4**

— Que notre duel commence ! déclara alors Zayan en les attaquant.

* * *

Natsu et Erza s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre évitant ainsi les éclairs qui allaient les toucher. D'après ce que la mage de rang S avait pu observer sur les vidéos pendant que leur ennemi torturait leur ami, celui-ci avait plusieurs types de magie. Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent le moyen d'en finir rapidement !

La rousse regarda le dragon slayer, c'était le seul qui avait une véritable chance. Ses blessures l'empêchaient de se battre à cent pour cent mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle revêtit alors son armure contre la foudre en espérant que ça suffirait, du moins pour commencer.

— Hurlement du dragon de feu !

Zayan l'évita sans difficulté mais déjà qu'Erza l'attaquait avec sa lance. Il évitait tous ses coups et lui envoya des éclairs mais elle résista, son armure le lui permettait.

— Hum, l'armure utile que voilà… malheureusement insuffisante, déclara-t-il en lançant un autre sort mais cette fois-ci de feu.

Natsu s'interposa et l'avala complètement.

— Ça tombe bien je commençais à avoir faim ! Poing du dragon de feu !

Son adversaire ne put l'éviter et se retrouva contre le mur sous la force du dragon slayer. Il avait fait une légère erreur mais rien de bien grave. Zayan les regarda avant de fermer les yeux et commença à murmurer une sorte d'incantation.

— Natsu ! Il faut l'en empêcher ! ordonna Erza en fonçant sur leur ennemi.

Elle avait pu apercevoir l'étincelle de folie dans ses yeux, juste avant qu'il ne les ferme. Ça ne présageait rien de bon pour eux, ils devaient à tout prix l'empêcher d'attaquer ! Alors que leurs attaques allaient le toucher, elles se répercutèrent sur une sorte de bouclier.

— Merde ! cria Natsu.

Gray les regardait, impuissant. Même la puissance combinée d'Erza et de Natsu n'arrivait pas à le toucher, leur adversaire allait leur donner du fil à retordre. Il devait les aider à tout prix, la rousse lui avait dit de rester derrière mais il avait récupéré assez de force pour combattre.

Alors que Gray regarda Zayan celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, s'apprêtant à les attaquer.

— Erza, Natsu, attention !

— Obscuror ! cria leur ennemi.

Et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans les ténèbres les plus sombres.

* * *

— Natsu ? Gray ? Happy ?

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, la mage de rang S soupira. Quel était donc ce sort ? La logique voudrait qu'ils soient toujours dans la salle mais alors pourquoi ses amis ne lui répondaient pas ? Serait-ce une autre dimension ? Impossible !

Quand elle était arrivée auprès de ses amis, elle avait été heureuse de voir que Gray était bien là et vivant. Bien qu'il soit blessé, il avait tenu le coup ! Erza avait bien vu les regards inquiets que ses amis lui portaient. **Ils** pourraient soigner leurs blessures, une fois débarrassés de leur adversaire.

La rousse revêtit son armure des fées, elle allait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Alors ma petite Erza, tu comptes m'attaquer quand ?

La voix de Zayan flottait dans l'air, se moquait d'elle presque.

— Montre-toi au lieu de te cacher !

Alors qu'elle allait encore le provoquer, il apparut devant elle.

— Viens ! Je t'attends ! Je ne bougerais pas, fais-moi voir ton meilleur coup !

Sa voix continuait toujours de la narguer. Puisque c'était ainsi, elle l'attaquerait de toutes ses forces. Elle s'élança sur lui, ses épées en avant.

* * *

— Gray ? Erza ? Happy ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Où était-il ? Et surtout où étaient les autres? Natsu avança en restant sur ses gardes. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir le moindre mouvement mais son odorat restait sa meilleure chance pour les retrouver.

Ce combat ne s'annonçait pas des plus faciles pour eux. Gray était déjà bien affaibli et Erza avait déjà subi quelques blessures sérieuses. Il était le seul qui n'avait pas eu à combattre avant d'arriver devant cet homme. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son amie, seule face à Noctis alors qu'elle était déjà blessée.

Natsu pensa au mage de glace. Quand il était arrivé sur place et qu'il l'avait vu se faire étrangler, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour envoyer l'autre fou le plus loin possible. Puis quand il avait entendu Gray s'excuser, il lui avait alors dit que ce n'était pas sa faute et il l'avait serré contre lui.

Il avait eu tellement peur d'arriver trop tard, la simple idée de le perdre, le rendait à la fois triste et en colère. Son corps contre le sien l'avait rassuré et son cœur s'était apaisé. Il avait même pu sentir que Gray semblait apprécier son étreinte, enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait croire.

Et maintenant il n'était de nouveau plus près de lui. La colère l'envahissait de plus en plus, plus jamais cet homme ne toucherait à Gray ou à ses amis !

— Zayan ! Tu vas me le payer cher ! grogna-t-il dans ses dents.

Ses amis ne devaient pas être très loin car il pouvait sentir leur odeur. Il continua d'avancer et il finit par apercevoir Erza. Devant elle, se trouvait leur adversaire, la défiant. Natsu fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait. Alors qu'il vit son amie s'élancer, il paniqua en comprenant que c'était un piège.

— Erza non !

* * *

— Erza ? Natsu ? Happy ?

Rien, le néant, Gray se retrouvait encore une fois seul. Que leur préparait leur ennemi ? Déjà qu'il se sentait responsable de la situation même si Natsu lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas fautif. Il avait été si heureux de le voir et quand il l'avait serré contre lui, il s'était senti si bien mais finalement pour le dragon slayer ce n'était juste qu'une accolade amicale.

Parfois il se dégoutait de l'aimer, Natsu méritait quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que lui. Depuis qu'il était né, le malheur le suivait, la mort de ses parents ensuite son maître. Il ne pourrait jamais rendre quelqu'un heureux et plus le temps passait, plus il s'en persuadait.

Gray ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses pensées étaient si sombres, d'habitude il gérait tout ça. Etait-ce un coup de Zayan ?

— Je vois que tu comprends vite ! C'est bien.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner, il se retrouva paralysé. Son corps refusait de bouger, il sentit la panique commencer à l'envahir. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

— Tiens-toi tranquille quelques instants, le meilleur moment de la partie arrive. Je suis un excellent maître de l'illusion, attention les yeux ! s'exclama leur ennemi à son oreille.

Le mage de glace se sentit comme transporté et se retrouva devant Erza. La voix de Zayan résonnait tout autour d'eux, les narguant. Et là Gray comprit, son amie ne le voyait pas lui mais leur ennemi. Elle allait l'attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. Il tenta de parler mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

Il vit Natsu arriver, au-moins s'il mourrait, il l'aurait vu une dernière fois. Gray l'entendit crier mais déjà qu'il sentait l'une des armes d'Erza le transpercer. La douleur était insupportable encore plus quand la jeune femme enleva son épée de son corps. Il pouvait de nouveau bouger, il mit la main sur sa blessure, tant de sang s'en échappait. Le mage de glace la regarda et il tomba au sol.

Tout le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la salle du temple.

— Quel magnifique spectacle que vous m'avez offert ! Du grand art, dit Zayan en applaudissant.

La mage de rang S ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne portait aucune blessure. Son regard tomba sur Natsu qui était blanc comme neige, elle regarda Gray et elle écarquilla les yeux. La scène était comme au ralenti, il se retrouvait allongé à terre, la main sur son torse alors qu'un flot de sang s'écoulait.

Happy les regardait, il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé. Après que Zayan ait lancé son sort, plus aucun d'entre eux n'avaient bougé. Le chat bleu avait pu voir Zayan placer Gray devant Erza et puis elle l'avait attaqué sans raison. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant leur pseudo absence ?

La rousse se précipita sur le mage de glace ainsi que Natsu. Le dragon slayer, posa la tête de Gray sur ses genoux alors qu'Erza appuyait sur la blessure avec un tissu qu'elle avait déchirée.

— Gray pardonne-moi, dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient.

— Pas… Faute…

Le mage de glace ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait froid, il ne sentait plus son corps. Il tenta de lever le bras pour invoquer sa magie de glace mais il n'avait plus de force.

— Gray reste avec nous, avec moi ! hula Natsu.

« Gray tu ne peux pas mourir, je ne le supporterais pas ! Je t'aime ! Tu ne dois pas mourir ! » pensa le rose.

Le noir le regarda, il préférait le voir rire que de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste à cause de lui.

— Je suis si fatigué… Je…

Et il s'évanouit. Natsu et Erza tentaient toujours d'arrêter le sang de couler, si ça continuait leur ami allait vraiment mourir. Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qui était arrivé.

Zayan regardait la scène en souriant. La mort de cet imbécile allait les rendre furieux et il pourrait enfin se mesurer à eux en utilisant toutes ses forces, il allait les anéantir !

Il profita qu'ils étaient toujours occupés avec leur ami pour les défier. C'est alors que deux ombres arrivèrent par la fenêtre et l'attaquèrent ensemble.

— Hurlement du dragon d'acier !

— Hurlement du dragon céleste !

Il évita les deux attaques de justesse, les nouveaux arrivants allèrent rejoindre le groupe qui était toujours à terre.

— Wendy, Gajeel ! Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir, dit Natsu en essuyant ses larmes.

— Sharuru, Lily ! Vous aussi vous êtes là, les appela Happy en les apercevant.

Wendy s'agenouilla près de Gray, et commença à le soigner. Bientôt la plaie se referma, elle trifouilla dans son sac et lui versa le contenu d'une fiole dans la bouche. Le garçon inconscient réussit à l'avaler mais ne se réveilla pas.

Elle utilisa également son sort de guérison sur Erza mais déjà sa puissance avait diminuée. Elle revenait d'une mission difficile avec Juvia et Gajeel, quand elle avait croisé Lucy au port. La mage de rang S la remercia en lui disant d'économiser ses forces.

— Comment avez-vous su qu'on était ici ? questionna alors le dragon Slayer.

— On est tombé sur Lucy qui affrontait un type au port d'Hargeon. Elle nous a expliqué la situation et nous sommes venus. Juvia est restée l'aider et je peux vous dire qu'elle était très en colère, leur dit Gajeel.

Les mages présents sourirent, mettre la mage d'eau en colère n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

— Heu… Wendy ? Gray, il est sorti d'affaire ? demanda Natsu.

— Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai refermé sa blessure et je lui ai fait boire une potion pour que son corps fabrique rapidement du sang. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, désolée. Si seulement on était arrivé plus tôt.

— Tu n'es pas responsable, moi par contre…

— Non Erza ! Ici, il n'y a qu'un responsable !

Et tous les mages de Fairy Tail se retournèrent vers Zayan qui était resté assez discret. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas prévus au programme. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il aimait les challenges et celui-ci était de taille.

— On va s'en occuper, dit le dragon d'acier. Wendy, reste auprès de Gray.

La petite mage céleste acquiesça et le combat reprit de plus belle. Natsu et Gajeel combinaient leurs attaques et Erza avait changé d'armure pour gagner en agilité et combattre plus vite. Au début leur adversaire les esquiva facilement mais maintenant ça devenait une autre histoire.

L'intervention des deux autres avaient dû les remotiver, et surtout la guérison de cet autre mage. Tout ça ne faisait pas partie de son plan et si ça continuait ainsi il allait se faire battre. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il leur réservait une petite surprise.

Gray sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur et le bruit du combat lui parvenait de plus en plus clairement aux oreilles.

— Gray !

— Wendy ?

Il se redressa doucement, sa blessure au torse avait totalement disparu.

— Je t'ai soigné mais pas totalement et…

— Merci Wendy sans toi je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, dit-il doucement.

Il avait failli mourir ! Il avait pu sentir ce froid intense qui s'était emparé de son corps et puis plus rien, le néant. Et maintenant, il était bel et bien là et ses amis étaient tous là et se battaient. Ils avaient même l'avantage, ce combat allait bientôt finir et ils pourraient enfin rentrer.

Le mage de glace se releva, il sentait bien que ses autres blessures le titillaient mais il passa outre. La petite mage restait auprès de lui. Il était encore bien trop faible pour combattre. Happy et Sharuru veillaient sur eux deux.

— On va t'avoir ! dit Natsu en lui envoyant un coup de poing.

Zayan, depuis quelques instants, subissait les assauts sans bouger, ces stupides mages pensaient qu'ils allaient gagner mais tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Ils allaient voir que personne ne pouvait le battre !

Erza se demanda encore ce que leur préparait leur ennemi en le voyant immobile. Celui-ci plaqua ses deux mains au sol et bientôt ils furent tous prisonniers par un champ gravitationnel. Leur corps était plaqué à terre, impossible pour eux de bouger.

— Ha ha ha, je dois dire que vous m'étonnez beaucoup mais j'en espérais pas moins. Vous avez bien failli et je dis bien failli m'avoir. J'ai dû utiliser une grande partie de ma magie pour ce sort mais il est grand temps que vous compreniez à qui vous avez à faire, déclara Zayan en se dirigeant vers Wendy et Gray.

Il s'empara du mage de glace qui se retrouva libéré du sort mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que son ennemi le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa. Gray écarquilla les yeux, comment osait-il ? Alors qu'il allait le repousser, il sentit la main de l'autre le transpercer, fouillant à l'intérieur de lui. Le mage de glace voulait crier mais le son restait prisonnier de leurs bouches collées, il tenta de se débattre mais il était fermement maintenu.

— Gray ! hurlèrent ses amis d'une seule voix.

Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner, quelques larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Zayan sourit en cessant le baiser et le relâcha, son corps tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Dans sa main une petite lumière blanche rayonnait.

— Je me présente, Zayan et je suis un dévoreur d'âme, dit-il en avalant le petit éclat qu'il venait de voler.

A suivre…

* * *

On ne tue pas l'auteur s'il vous plait…

Hop deux autres mages de Fairy Tail viennent à la rescousse de nos amis Ouf!

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre.

Sinon j'ai la famille qui vient en vacances, vous avez de la chance que j'ai déjà écris le prochain chapitre que je posterais vendredi prochain.

A bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté mes personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait... »  
Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme...

Note de l'auteur : Voici déjà le chapitre 5 que je poste une journée plus tôt, vu que je suis en vacances et que je profite d'être seule et tranquille ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, commentent et m'ajoutent en favoris/follows. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 5**

— Je me présente Zayan et je suis un dévoreur d'âme.

* * *

Libérés du sort de gravité, Natsu se précipita sur Gray pendant que Gajeel et Erza s'occupaient de l'autre fou. Wendy était déjà en train de vérifier le torse du mage de glace pour voir sa nouvelle blessure mais rien. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils l'avaient tous vu pourtant, cette main dans le corps de leur ami !

— Gray ! Réveille-toi !

Le dragon Slayer le secouait, il voulait revoir ses yeux, son sourire. Entendre sa voix même si c'était pour l'insulter, n'importe quoi mais qu'il se réveille !

— Ah ah ah. Tu t'épuises pour rien ! l'avertit Zayan qui venait d'envoyer Erza et Gajeel contre le mur. Considère qu'il est mort et viens te battre !

— Il n'est pas mort ! s'exclama Wendy. Son cœur bat toujours !

— Décidément il faut tout vous expliquer ! Je lui ai pris son âme ! De ce fait sa magie va fusionner avec la mienne et quand le lien sera complet il mourra ! Grâce à lui je suis de nouveau en pleine forme, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?

— Rends-moi son âme ! ordonna Natsu sans lui répondre.

— Si tu la veux, viens me la prendre. Je te préviens, il faudra me tuer pour que tu puisses la récupérer !

Gajeel s'était relevé, il ne passait pas son temps avec le mage de glace mais il ne le laisserait pas mourir.

Erza s'était relevée, elle allait sauver Gray, elle ne le laisserait pas mourir.

Wendy s'était relevée, elle n'abandonnerait pas un membre de sa famille, elle ne le laisserait pas mourir.

Natsu s'était relevé, Il allait le battre et ramener son âme à son glaçon. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir.

— Au fait si tu veux réellement le sauver, tu devras la lui rendre au plus tard à l'aube. Le temps lui est désormais compté.

Zayan était heureux de les voir ainsi, malheureux mais en même temps déterminés. Il allait enfin pouvoir les avoir tous les deux et même des extras pour la peine. Quand il les aurait battus, il leur prendrait leur âme et ainsi il pourrait se venger enfin de cet homme qui avait osé le battre il y a bien longtemps après l'avoir trahi !

— Wendy, Sharuru, Lily, Happy, emmenez Gray dans le village où on est venu lors de notre première mission de rang S. Happy montre-leur le chemin ! déclara le rose.

— Mais…, protesta la petite mage céleste.

— Vas-y ! Je ne veux pas que Gray soit blessé davantage et je ne retiendrais pas mes coups ! Emmenez-le en sécurité, continua Natsu sans la regarder.

— Fais ce qu'il te dit Wendy, lui dit Erza en position. Nous reviendrons avant l'aube et on rentrera tous ensemble chez nous.

— D'accord mais soyez prudents !

— Je ne vous laisserai pas filer ! Prison de glace ! rugit Zayan en les attaquant.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans la cage mais Natsu la réduisit rapidement en eau grâce à ses flammes. Ce monstre pouvait maintenant utiliser la magie de Gray mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait les arrêter. Lily prit Gray tandis que Wendy était tenue par Sharuru. Happy lui était devant et ils s'enfuirent rapidement en les encourageant une dernière fois.

— Ce n'est pas grave je m'occuperais d'eux plus tard. Et puis j'aurais dû me méfier ! Cette nouvelle magie n'est pas encore assez puissante, dit Zayan plus embêté qu'autre chose.

Erza, Gajeel et Natsu se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant leur adversaire. Il fallait en finir le plus vite possible, mais comment ? Il semblait encore plus fort qu'avant.

— J'aime vous voir ainsi ! On dirait des petits agneaux face au méchant loup !

— Ta gueule ! Tu vas crever !

Natsu s'élança son poing de feu n'égratigna même pas leur ennemi. Erza enchaina immédiatement derrière avec ses deux épées tandis que Gajeel était au corps à corps le frappant de ses poings. Leur seul moyen de le battre serait de l'immobiliser assez longtemps pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

— Vous me chatouillez… Ah ah ah. Vague d'onde de choc !

Les trois mages de Fairy Tail, sous l'impact, reculèrent de quelques pas. Gajeel, qui en avait marre de ce type, utilisa sa technique peau d'écaille. Avec ça, cette magie serait inefficace contre lui et il pourrait continuer de l'affaiblir.

— Très intéressant ! Voyons voir ça !

Et Zayan utilisa plusieurs ondes de choc de suite. Le dragon d'acier ne ressentait rien et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Trop concentré sur lui, Zayan ne vit pas la mage de rang S fondre sur lui, et elle le blessa à l'épaule.

— Fais chier ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il bouge ! râla Natsu.

Effectivement Zayan avait évité le coup de justesse. Une erreur qu'il n'allait plus commettre, il avait baissé sa garde face au gars à la peau d'acier.

— Bien tenté mais je vais réduire ton armure en quelques secondes ! déclara-t-il à l'intention de Gajeel.

— Je t'attends !

Leur ennemi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça sur le jeune homme.

— Marteau de Thor !

Son poing se matérialisa en un marteau et il percuta le dragon d'acier de toutes ses forces. Sous la puissance du coup, Gajeel valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son armure s'écailla peu à peu pour finalement être réduite en miette.

— Impossible ! Comment ? questionna-t-il la main sur son torse.

La force de ce coup aurait pu le tuer sans sa protection.

— Cette attaque peut briser tout ce qui existe sur cette terre. Je vais m'amuser avec vous et quand j'en aurai fini, vous me supplierez de vous achever.

Dans son regard brillait la flamme de la folie, celle qui l'habitait depuis toujours. Les trois mages déglutirent mais ils ne se laisseraient pas battre aussi facilement. Ils étaient les meilleurs et ensemble ils le tueraient !

— Ne crois pas qu'on va se laisser faire aussi facilement ! dit Erza en changeant d'armure pour celle du félin.

Elle fonça sur lui sans attendre. Sa rapidité et son agilité lui permettaient d'éviter les attaques même les ondes, foudre ou autre. Elle tournait autour de lui, toujours de plus en plus près. Pendant ce temps, Natsu lui lançait des hurlements du dragon que son ennemi évitait en bougeant rapidement mais déjà qu'il se prit un coup d'épée de la rousse.

Zayan n'arrivait pas à la viser, elle était bien trop rapide. Et aucun de ses sorts ne pouvaient l'aider, à moins que…

— Je vois votre petit manège mais je vous arrête tout de suite ça ne marchera pas, dit-il en souriant.

Natsu qui le regardait se demandait ce qu'il leur préparait encore. Erza était si vive qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Elle allait bien finir par le toucher, c'était inévitable. Alors pourquoi était-il si confiant ?

— Patinoire de glace ! cria-t-il en plongeant ses mains au sol.

Le sol se glaça instantanément et Erza glissa et se retrouva à terre. Leur ennemi en profita immédiatement pour lui lancer un sort de foudre, elle hurla. Elle sentait chaque muscle de son corps se contracter.

— Poing du dragon de feu !

— Griffe du dragon d'acier !

Les deux garçons l'attaquaient au corps à corps, la mage de rang S s'effondra au sol. Son corps était douloureux, encore un peu et elle aurait perdu connaissance. Elle se releva et elle regarda ses deux amis le combattre. Heureusement que la magie de Gray s'était déjà dissipée, quel enfoiré !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Wendy ainsi que les Exceeds venaient d'arriver au village. Happy lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas humains mais qu'ils étaient très gentils. A peine posés que quelques villageois s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, les saluant en ayant reconnu Happy.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le Chef Moka en arrivant à moitié endormi.

— Heu bonjour…, dit tout doucement la mage céleste.

Même si elle n'avait pas peur, elle était tout de même intimidée.

— Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Bobo en les rejoignant. Votre ami est blessé ? Venez, allons dans ma cabane.

— Avec grand plaisir, le remercia Lily.

Le démon prit le blessé dans ses bras et ils le suivirent dans sa maison. Il alla poser son fardeau sur son lit tandis que les autres s'étaient assis par terre près du feu. Après les avoir rejoint, Happy commença son explication.

— Décidément vous attirez les problèmes comme des mouches.

Il avait bien compris que son humour n'aurait pas fonctionné, ils paraissaient tellement abattus et inquiets.

— Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que tout se passera bien ! Vous êtes la meilleure guilde que je connais. Vous avez sauvé mon village, ce n'est pas ce type qui vous aura ! les rassura-t-il.

— Je vais aller veiller sur Gray et en profiter pour soigner toutes ses blessures, déclara Wendy en rejoignant la chambre.

Sur place, elle n'avait pas pu le soigner entièrement mais maintenant plus rien ne l'en empêchait. Sharuru qui l'avait suivi, la regarda de la porte. Elle se doutait que son amie allait encore tenter le diable en utilisant ses pouvoirs.

— Je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher mais vas-y doucement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! Même si ça doit me prendre toute la nuit je le ferais, lui répondit-elle déterminée.

* * *

« Réveille-toi Gray ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui Zayan l'avait embrassé ! A ce souvenir, il sentit le dégoût lui monter à la gorge et puis il y avait eu cette douleur atroce. Comme si on lui enlevait quelque chose d'important.

Devant lui se trouvait une grande fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir ses amis. Il voyait son corps à terre et quelques brides de conversations lui parvinrent.

«Je suis un dévoreur d'âme.

Je lui ai pris son âme !

Sa magie va fusionner avec la mienne et quand le lien sera complet il mourra »

Il lui avait pris son âme ? C'était possible ça ? Gray écouta plus attentivement, il pouvait encore être sauvé s'il était tué. Le mage de glace était là en simple spectateur et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. La fureur l'envahit quand il avait vu sa magie être utilisée contre ses amis qui essayaient de partir avec son enveloppe charnelle.

Cet homme n'était pas ordinaire, c'est pour ça qu'il avait autant de magies différentes. Il volait celle de ses adversaires. Gray assista au combat, même Gajeel se retrouva à terre ensuite Erza mais ils n'abandonnaient pas et se relevaient toujours.

Sur le visage du mage de glace quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, pour une fois il maudissait sa magie ! Il s'en voulait énormément pour les douleurs qu'ils subissaient. Il voulait tellement les aider mais il était coincé ici. Il regarda Natsu qui se battait pour lui, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi déterminé.

Décidément plus le temps passait et plus il l'aimait. Il se promit que s'il s'en sortait vivant, il le lui dirait. Il ne voulait plus fuir la réalité, il voulait vivre et être heureux.

Alors qu'il continuait de les regarder, un froid immense l'envahit, le paralysant.

« Oublie tout, il est temps pour toi de disparaître… »

Peu à peu il se sentait devenir léger, apaisé de tout sentiment. Avant de fermer les yeux, sa dernière pensée fut pour celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

Natsu et Gajeel s'éloignèrent de Zayan, ils étaient haletants. Leur magie commençait à diminuer et en plus ce mec jouait avec leurs nerfs.

— Putain !

— Comme tu dis la salamandre, il est increvable ce mec !

Erza les rejoint, elle aussi fatiguait. Il fallait qu'ils réussissent leur prochain coup.

— Je vais être bon joueur et vous laisser un peu de repos. Vous savez ce qui est bien quand on vole une âme ? A voir vos têtes, la réponse est non. Hé bien par exemple, je vois toute la vie de celle-ci et aussi tous ses sentiments, je les ressens.

Zayan voulait les provoquer encore plus et il savait exactement comment faire.

— Par exemple, Erza tu sais comment te considère Gray ? Comme une grande sœur qui veille sur lui. Si ce n'est pas mignon… Le plus intéressant c'est toi Natsu et tu sais pourquoi ?

— La ferme ! grogna-t-il.

— Mais si tu ne vas pas être déçu, il t'aime mais pas comme un simple ami. Plutôt comme un compagnon ah ah ah mais bon ça ne doit pas te déranger n'est-ce pas ? Tu parlais bien d'amour avec ton copain le chat tout à l'heure, non ?

Le dragon Slayer n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Etait-ce un piège ou bien est-ce que c'était vrai. Gray l'aimait ? D'un côté il en était heureux mais de l'autre il allait lui faire payer d'avoir osé souiller les sentiments de son mage de glace.

La haine brulait dans son regard, Erza en profita pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Gajeel. C'était le moment ou jamais.

— Ce genre de sentiments, c'est répugnant ! Enfin, il est temps d'en finir par lequel d'entre vous je commence ?

— Moi ! déclara le dragon d'acier. Mais d'abord je voudrais vérifier quelque chose !

— Quoi donc ?

— Affronte-moi par le feu ! Si tu es aussi fort que tu le prétends ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème. A moins que tu sois moins fort que Natsu…

— J'en doute, je suis même beaucoup plus fort et je vais te le prouver, dit Zayan d'un ton sûr.

Il se positionna face à Gajeel qui s'était déplacé pour s'éloigner des deux autres. Il transforma ses bras en acier prêt à se battre !

— Spirale de feu bouillonnante !

Le sort fonça sur le dragon d'acier qui utilisa ses mains pour dévier les flammes en direction de Natsu. Celui-ci avala tout. Se regain d'énergie n'était pas du luxe. Leur adversaire les maudissait, il s'était bêtement fait avoir. Mais maintenant Gajeel était au sol quand même. Sa magie était beaucoup plus forte et même si leur mage de feu était en pleine forme il ne pourrait rien contre lui.

Alors qu'il allait bouger, Erza l'attrapa et le tenait fermement contre elle. Elle avait changé d'armure contre une défensive.

— Natsu ! A toi !

— Lame incendiaire à l'explosion pourpre !

Celui-ci fonça sur son ennemi son bras en avant qui se changea rapidement en une épée de feu dorée. Il transperça les chairs de son ennemi, la mage de rang S le relâcha et s'écarta, évitant ainsi de subir l'impact du coup.

Le corps de leur adversaire se retrouva contre le mur, son sang coulait de sa blessure. Natsu continuait de s'acharner sur lui à coup de poing de feu. Il allait mourir, oui !

Zayan sentait la vie le quitter, il s'était fait battre. Finalement son erreur lui avait été fatale, il regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de son ennemi et sourit.

— Vous m'avez peut-être battu mais c'est trop tard…, murmura-t-il dans un dernier souffle s'écroulant dans la marre de liquide carmin qui était sous lui.

Natsu se calma et reprit sa respiration. Bientôt une petite lueur quitta l'enveloppe charnelle de leur ennemi. Il la prit doucement entre ses mains. Son rayonnement était chaud mais elle lui semblait beaucoup plus petite que quand il l'avait vu tout à l'heure.

— Natsu ! Dépêche-toi de te rendre au village ! L'aube va bientôt se lever, le pressa la mage de rang S.

— Mais et toi ?

— C'est bon la salamandre je m'occupe d'elle ! Va-t-en ! dit Gajeel en se relevant.

— Natsu ! hurla Happy en arrivant. Vous avez réussi ?

— Oui ! Emmène-moi vite Happy.

— A vos ordres chef !

Et les deux amis partirent le plus vite possible vers leur destination.

— Il est parti ? questionna Erza d'une voix à peine audible.

— Oui…

Et la rousse s'écroula, la puissance de Natsu l'avait touchée. Heureusement son coéquipier la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe.

— Il ne connait pas sa force cet imbécile !

La jeune femme sourit à cette remarque, Natsu avait autant, si ce n'était pas plus de pouvoir qu'elle. Au prochain examen pour devenir un mage de rang S, il l'aurait certainement. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il la voit ainsi, leur priorité était Gray et il restait si peu de temps.

— Faites qu'ils arrivent à temps, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Natsu et Happy allaient arriver, ils pouvaient déjà voir le village d'où ils étaient. Encore quelques secondes et ils y seraient. Pendant tout le trajet, le rose avait serré son précieux fardeau contre son cœur. Il avait tellement peur d'arriver trop tard. Pourvu que ce n'était pas un mensonge cette histoire complètement folle.

Happy le déposa devant la cabane où était Gray, il entra sans saluer personne et alla rejoindre le mage de glace dans la chambre.

— Natsu ! Vite ! le pressa Wendy ravie de voir qu'ils avaient réussi.

Le dragon slayer s'assit à côté de lui et posa la petite boule lumineuse sur le torse mais elle n'entra pas dans le corps de son ami. Etait-il trop tard ?

— Pourquoi ça ne marche pas, bordel ! ragea-t-il.

— Natsu, embrasse-le ! ordonna le petit chat bleu. Zayan l'a embrassé pendant qu'il la lui volait, rajouta-t-il.

— D'accord.

Il se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Dire qu'il avait toujours voulu les gouter mais il aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Dans sa main la petite lumière se fondait dans le corps de son ami, reprenant ainsi sa place. Le rose se releva et attendit, son cœur battait la chamade. Est-ce qu'il était arrivé à temps ?

Le soleil éclairait maintenant l'intérieur de la cabane, Gray était toujours vivant, ils avaient réussi ! D'ailleurs celui-ci commença à bouger et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à fixer son regard sur eux et il demanda doucement :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

A suivre…

* * *

Comment ça je suis une sadique ? Ce n'est pas vrai… Enfin si un petit peu ^^

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours de correction et je devrais sans problème le poster jeudi ou vendredi prochain sans problème.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite des aventures de nos mages préférés !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté mes personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… » Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Allez voici la suite que vous attendiez tous, enfin j'espère ! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 6**

— Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

— Gray, c'est moi Natsu ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Le jeune homme tentait de se rappeler mais rien, la seule chose qui remplissait ses pensées était le néant. Qui était-il ? Où était-il ? Et qui étaient ces gens qui le regardaient avec tristesse ?

— Je ne me souviens de rien, souffla-t-il doucement en se redressant.

Il était maintenant assis sur le lit et les regardait intensément comme s'il cherchait au plus profond de lui ses souvenirs.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Alors moi c'est Wendy, voici Natsu. Et voici Sharuru, Lily et Happy, termina-t-elle par les Exceeds.

— La situation devient critique, dit la petite panthère.

— Des chats qui parlent ? questionna Gray en écarquillant les yeux.

— Rassure-moi, tu te rappelles bien de la magie n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda la mage céleste.

Le garçon nia de la tête à la question.

— Tu t'appelles Gray Fullbuster et tu es un mage de glace. La magie appartient à ce monde et tu fais partie de la meilleure guilde qui existe : Fairy Tail !

— Natsu ! Vas-y doucement ! s'exclama Lily.

Lui, un mage de glace ? Impossible, ils devaient se moquer de lui. Et aussi qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une guilde ? Et pourquoi ce garçon le regardait avec une telle intensité ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient amis ?

Natsu voyait bien que Gray ne les croyait pas, il allait lui prouver leurs dires. Il concentra un peu de sa magie dans son poing qui s'enflamma instantanément. Le jeune homme sursauta à la vue du feu, comment avait-il fait ça ? Alors c'était bien la vérité, ils ne lui avaient pas menti. Il avait tellement de questions à leur poser mais il se sentait si fatigué.

— Repose-toi un peu. Nous serons là à ton réveil, tu n'as rien à craindre, lui dit tout doucement le dragon slayer en l'aidant à s'allonger.

Au contact de ce garçon, Gray ressentit un vif frisson lui parcourir le bras là où sa main l'avait touchée. Un sentiment de bien-être s'empara doucement de lui. Maintenant il en était certain, ces personnes ne lui voulaient pas de mal. Sur ces dernières pensées il s'endormit tranquillement.

— Je peux entrer ? demanda Bobo en tapotant doucement sur la porte.

— Oui, il vient de s'endormir, répondit Wendy en chuchotant.

— J'ai tout entendu, je ne me suis pas montré pour ne pas lui faire peur. J'aurais pu changer d'apparence mais je ne voulais pas le déstabiliser plus.

— Je vais faire un tour, dit Natsu en s'apprêtant à sortir.

— Attends ! Tu es blessé, laisse-moi te soigner avant, lui dit la petite mage.

— C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas et puis il faudrait aller chercher Erza et Gajeel rapidement.

Et il sortit. Elle le regarda partir, elle comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir. Ils s'étaient promis de le sauver et finalement ils avaient réussi mais leur ami était devenu amnésique.

— Monsieur Bobo ? Vous pouvez veiller sur lui, je dois retourner là-bas voir comment vont les autres.

— Bien sûr ma petite, sois prudente ! J'ai déjà demandé à deux personnes de vous accompagner, ils attendent devant la porte.

— Merci beaucoup ! Sharuru, Lily, on y va. Happy attends-nous ici, on ne sera pas long.

Le petit chat bleu acquiesça et se retrouva avec le démon à veiller sur le sommeil de Gray. Le Maître allait leur passer un savon à leur retour, il en était certain.

* * *

Au-delà du village, Natsu passait sa colère contre un pauvre rocher qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Toute la tension de cette dernière journée s'évacuait avec ses coups. Il était en colère contre Zayan mais encore plus contre lui-même.

Il s'était promis de le sauver mais il avait échoué !

« Enfin pas totalement, il a juste perdu la mémoire. » pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Il finit par se calmer, maintenant que leur ennemi était mort il pouvait se permettre de réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Sa révélation au sujet des sentiments de Gray envers lui, l'avait chamboulé. Si c'était vrai, ils se tournaient autour depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait jamais rien remarqué pourtant.

« En même temps dès qu'on se voit c'est pour se taper dessus »

Il sourit à cette pensée. Happy lui avait conseillé de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur mais maintenant c'était impossible. Gray avait tout oublié, la magie, la guilde et même lui. Ceci dit il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il resterait à ses côtés. Même s'il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire, il serait toujours là pour lui et le protéger. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles pour tout le monde.

Natsu espérait que tout allait bien pour Gajeel et Erza, il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas indemne suite à son attaque. Jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un comme Zayan, cet homme leur avait fait tant de mal. S'il avait été encore en vie il le torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un corps sans âme.

Il retourna tranquillement sur ses pas, il avait eu le besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Et maintenant il avait juste envie d'être aux côtés de Gray. Tout en marchant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Après tout, sa vie n'avait pas été des plus faciles et il savait que le mage de glace en souffrait. Il retourna dans la cabane et s'assit par terre à côté du lit contre le mur, Bobo les laissa pour aller travailler. La respiration lente et profonde de Gray l'apaisait et bientôt Natsu s'endormit.

* * *

Wendy, les Exceeds ainsi que les deux démons étaient arrivés rapidement au temple. Ils avaient trouvé leurs deux amis en piteux état. La petite mage céleste avait guéri le plus gros de leurs blessures mais elle ne pouvait pas faire plus pour le moment. Elle était épuisée mais pas autant que les autres.

— Comment va Gray ? demanda Erza en se levant.

— Il va bien mais malheureusement il est devenu amnésique, expliqua Sharuru.

La mage de rang S soupira tout de même de soulagement. Par contre cette amnésie était-elle définitive ? Pourquoi le destin devait-il continuer à s'acharner sur eux, sur lui ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert ? Tout cela à cause de cet homme ! Elle était triste pour Gray, si elle avait bien compris les propos de Zayan, Natsu l'aimait. Mais maintenant qu'allait-il se passer entre eux ?

— Comment a réagi Natsu ?

— Et bien je pense qu'il a dû aller faire un tour pour se calmer, dit Wendy.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas ! intervint Gajeel.

— On ferait bien de les rejoindre, j'en ai marre de cet endroit ! s'exclama Erza.

Tous acquiescèrent à ces paroles. L'envie de rentrer chez eux devenait de plus en plus forte. Ils rentrèrent rapidement au village à pied. Plusieurs villageois leur proposèrent de les héberger chez eux pour les laisser se reposer. Erza les remercia chaleureusement, et c'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent tous se reposer de leur dernier combat. Ils en avaient bien besoin !

* * *

La journée se passa tranquillement, les habitants du village avaient essayé de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour laisser leurs invités se reposer et bientôt le soleil commençait à s'effacer pour laisser place à la lune. Bobo revint de son travail mais il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné du Maitre Makaroff, Lucy et Juvia.

Le démon avait reconnu la constellationniste au port et leur avait expliqué brièvement la situation. Le vieil homme lui avait demandé s'il pouvait les emmener avec lui et bien sûr il avait accepté. Les villageois les accueillirent avec joie, après tout il était le Maître des mages qui les avaient sauvés, il y a de cela un moment.

— Lucy, Juvia ? Allez me chercher les autres, je dois leur parler. Où pourrait-on trouver un endroit tranquille ? s'adressa-t-il à Bobo.

Il lui indiqua la cabane d'un de ses amis qui était en déplacement. Pendant ce temps les deux filles étaient allées chercher leurs amis qui avaient bien du mal à se réveiller. Elles leur expliquèrent que le Maître était là et qu'il était en colère et pas qu'un peu.

Erza rejoignit Natsu et le secoua doucement en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Gray. Ils sortirent rapidement et rejoignirent les autres dans le cabanon où ils étaient attendus. En entrant, ils virent immédiatement le regard de leur Maître, ça allait faire mal.

— Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Votre comportement me déçoit énormément. J'ai été appelé parce que deux de mes mages s'étaient battues au port d'Hargeon en causant pas mal de grabuge. Leur adversaire s'est évaporé dans la nature avant l'arrivée des autorités. Ensuite Lucy m'a expliqué ce qu'elle savait et franchement vous auriez dû m'en parler tout de suite ! Maintenant vous allez me raconter toute l'histoire !

Erza raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'île. Le message, les combats, leur ennemi, l'état de Gray. Makaroff les regardait chacun leur tour, il avait bien sûr remarqué qu'ils étaient tous blessés et même s'il comprenait leur geste, ils avaient été plus qu'imprudents. La situation aurait pu être plus grave qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

— Bien ! Bobo nous laisse rester ici pour cette nuit. Demain nous rentrerons et nous verrons ce qu'on peut faire pour Gray mais ne croyez pas que je vous oublie.

— Oui Maître, répondit doucement Erza.

Elle se doutait qu'il avait dû être inquiet et maintenant elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris cette menace au sérieux depuis le début.

— Néanmoins, je suis content de vous voir sains et saufs, rajouta-t-il plus doucement avec le sourire.

Tous les mages se détendirent, la colère de leur Maître était passée. Le chef du village vint les rejoindre et leur proposa de partager leur repas. Apparemment les habitants leur avaient réservés une petite soirée pour se détendre.

Ils sortirent tous ensemble et s'installèrent autour du grand feu au milieu du camp.

— Natsu tu devrais aller chercher Gray, il doit manger pour reprendre des forces plus rapidement, lui dit la mage de rang S.

Celui-ci acquiesça et alla le chercher. Il pénétra dans la chambre, la lune éclairait doucement le visage du mage de glace. Natsu le trouvait si beau à cet instant, il avait l'air si calme endormi. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et le secoua gentiment pour ne pas le réveiller brusquement.

Le jeune homme gémit et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se fixa sur le dragon slayer, il se redressa rapidement et ils se cognèrent. Chacun une main sur le front se plaignait légèrement.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa le noir.

— Ce n'est pas grave Gray. Le vieux nous a rejoints et c'est l'heure de manger.

— Le vieux ?

— Notre Maître si tu préfères. Par contre je dois te dire que les villageois ne sont pas tout à fait humains, ce sont des démons mais tu n'as rien à craindre, ils sont très gentils, le rassura le rose.

— Je te crois, ça me fait un peu peur de sortir. Je ne me souviens toujours de rien et si je faisais des gaffes ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, l'encouragea Natsu à sortir du lit.

Gray se leva, il ressentait de légères douleurs dans tout son corps. Avait-il été blessé comme ses « amis » ? C'était une possibilité parmi tant d'autres, il suivit le dragon slayer à l'extérieur. Ses yeux se posaient sur les personnes, les détaillant. Leur apparence ne le dérangea pas plus que ça, comme s'il les avait déjà rencontrés.

Il leur souhaita le bonsoir et les remercia pour la cabane ainsi que le repas. Ensuite il s'assit à côté de Natsu, il y avait bien sûr Wendy et puis les chats de tout à l'heure. Par contre il ne se souvenait pas des autres personnes qui les accompagnaient.

— Gray, voici Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel et enfin notre Maître Makaroff, lui dit le rose en lui présentant chaque personne du doigt.

Il répondit par un timide « bonsoir », il sentait chacun de leur regard sur lui, essayant de le sonder. Il se sentait mal par rapport à eux, ils le connaissaient mais lui ne se souvenait de rien. Le repas fut rapidement déposé sur la nappe qui recouvrait le sol. Et bientôt ils commencèrent à manger, les conversations allaient de bon train.

Gray apprécia réellement la nourriture comme s'il en avait été privé pendant un moment et bientôt son assiette se retrouva vide. A côté de lui, son ami dévorait tout ce qu'il trouvait, ça l'amusa beaucoup. Son regard tomba sur les filles un peu plus loin, qui semblaient bien discuter.

Bien vite son malaise disparut, cette atmosphère de fête le rendait heureux. Pourtant il aurait bien aimé leur poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis son réveil ce matin-là mais il n'osait pas de peur de gâcher la soirée.

— Gray ? questionna le Maître.

— Oui ?

— Tu dois certainement te poser des questions mais oublie-les pour ce soir. Vous avez tous besoin de vous détendre, lâcher la pression et de vous reposer !

Le mage de glace acquiesça mais cela le perturbait encore plus. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il perde la mémoire et que ces personnes soient blessées ? Néanmoins il laissa toutes ses interrogations de côté pour le moment et profita de la fête.

Celle-ci continua jusqu'en début de nuit, Gray somnolait contre Natsu, qui profitait simplement de sa présence.

— Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher ! Demain nous partirons tôt.

Tous les mages répondirent vaguement, tellement ils étaient fatigués. Les deux garçons retournèrent chez Bobo qui leur avait dit plus tôt qu'il leur laissait la chambre pour la nuit.

— Prends le lit Gray.

— Mais et toi ? Où tu vas dormir ? demanda-t-il en s'allongeant après s'être déshabillé ne gardant que son caleçon.

— Vu qu'il n'y a pas de canapé, je vais dormir par terre.

— Tu sais tu peux venir avec moi, il faudra juste se serrer un peu, lui dit innocemment le noir.

— Non je ne voudrais pas…, tenta de le convaincre le rose que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

— I pas de raison que tu dormes par terre et puis on est ami, non ?

— D'accord, finit par capituler Natsu qui lui aussi était en caleçon.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, lui tournant le dos. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Gray ne tarda pas à s'endormir, pour le dragon slayer s'était une toute autre histoire. Le sentir ainsi contre lui était une véritable torture pour ses hormones en ébullition mais en même temps il était heureux.

Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, il sentit le mage de glace se retourner et le serrer contre lui. Natsu soupira, la nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Au petit matin Gray se réveilla doucement, il se sentait entouré d'une grande source de chaleur. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Les bras de Natsu l'entouraient, il se dégagea calmement les joues rosies. La situation aurait pu porter à confusion si quelqu'un était entré.

A l'extérieur, les villageois s'activaient déjà à leurs activités de la journée. Gray regardait de nouveau son ami, son corps lui avait paru si chaud, serait-il malade ? Le mage de glace posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier son état de santé.

A son contact le dragon slayer se réveilla, leurs regards se croisèrent et Natsu se recula brusquement et tomba du lit.

— Natsu ? Ça va ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste été surpris.

— Désolé je voulais juste vérifier si tu n'avais pas de fièvre. Ton corps était si chaud, expliqua Gray.

— Je te rassure je ne suis pas malade, c'est tout à fait normal ! Je suis un mage de feu donc ma température est plus élevée. Tout comme la tienne est plus basse.

Quelqu'un frappa à leur porte pour les avertir qu'ils devaient se préparer. Les deux garçons s'habillèrent rapidement. Gray quant à lui réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il s'était réveillé sans aucun souvenir de sa vie. La magie existait, il était un mage de glace et il faisait partie de la meilleure guilde au monde.

Il espérait que ses amis lui parleraient un peu de lui, de sa vie et surtout du comment il avait perdu la mémoire.

« Surement un choc à la tête » pensa-t-il en finissant de s'habiller.

— Gray ?

— Oui ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, lui dit Natsu en souriant.

Il avait bien vu que son glaçon se posait des questions. En même temps c'était compréhensible, depuis son réveil, il découvrait le monde dans lequel il vivait. Tout cela devait être déstabilisant mais la guilde serait là pour lui, il serait là pour lui.

Le mage de glace acquiesça et ils finirent par sortir et aller rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Tout le monde se trouvait à bord du bateau qui allait les ramener chez eux. Ils saluèrent Bobo qui les avait accompagnés, tout en les remerciant de leur accueil. Gray regarda l'île s'éloignait peu à peu, il avait un peu peur. Le monde lui était totalement inconnu mais avec ses amis, il l'affronterait et espérait que son amnésie ne serait que temporaire.

A suivre…

* * *

Hé oui il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire mon pauvre Gray… Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté mes personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… »

Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Et me voici avec un nouveau chapitre en avance juste parce que j'en avais envie hi hi et qui je l'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 7**

* * *

Les mages de Fairy Tail venaient enfin d'arriver à la guilde. Gray avait redécouvert un peu le monde, à commencer par le mal des transports de Natsu. D'abord sur le bateau et ensuite dans le train, Wendy lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'aider avec son sort « Troïa » car le dragon slayer en avait déjà trop abusé et que maintenant il ne lui faisait plus aucun effet.

Pendant tout le trajet, il l'avait regardé, essayant de l'encourager comme il le pouvait. Le mage de glace était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, tout d'abord les voitures qui utilisaient la magie du conducteur, puis ils étaient tombés sur un spectacle de magie. Gray les avait observés complètement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux regards amusés de ses amis.

Et maintenant le noir regardait la lourde porte devant lui, un sentiment de bonheur l'emplissait comme si revenir ici était un véritable soulagement.

— Bienvenue chez toi Gray, s'exclama Natsu en poussant la porte.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que Mirajane. C'était rare que la guilde soit vide.

— Vous êtes de retour ! Gray je suis contente de te revoir !

Le jeune homme la détailla doucement essayant de se rappeler mais aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait espéré que revoir des lieux ou même des gens l'aiderait à se souvenir mais pour l'instant c'était le néant.

— Erza et Wendy, vous voulez bien l'emmener chez Polyussica ? demanda Makaroff en prenant place sur le bar.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et ils partirent tous les trois en direction de chez la vieille femme.

— Maître, que se passe-t-il ? questionna Mira.

— Où sont les autres ?

— Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, je les ai envoyés…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'une dizaine de mages entra bruyamment dans la guilde.

— Mira ! Prochaine fois que tu veux des courses vas-y toi-même ! râla Luxus.

— Bien ! s'exclama Makaroff. J'ai besoin de vous parler à tous !

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, la mine sérieuse de leur maitre les inquiéta légèrement. S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ?

— Je ne vais pas vous raconter l'histoire entièrement ce serait trop long.

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde il continua :

— C'est au sujet de Gray, il a subi un grave traumatisme et il est devenu amnésique. Vous vous demandez surement comment, je le vois bien à vos têtes.

Plusieurs mages acquiescèrent.

— Ils ont eu affaire à un dévoreur d'âme.

— J'ai déjà lu ça dans un livre, dit Levy. Un dévoreur d'âme est un mage qui vole l'âme de son ennemi et ainsi lui prend ses pouvoirs. Mais il me semblait qu'ils étaient tous mort, continua-t-elle.

— C'est exact ! Moi-même ne pensais pas qu'il en existait encore. Bref maintenant il est mort et Natsu a pu rendre son âme à Gray. Je vous demanderais juste d'y aller doucement avec lui et ne rien dévoiler sur sa vie ainsi que sur cette dernière journée.

— Mais pourquoi ? questionna Natsu qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début.

— A ton avis ? Comment réagirais-tu si tu venais d'apprendre que tu as été enlevé, torturé et que tes amis avaient été blessés par ta faute ? lui demanda Makaroff en le regardant dans les yeux.

— D'accord pour cette journée mais on peut quand même bien lui parler de sa vie, non ?

— Que le strict minimum, Gray doit se rappeler de lui-même. On ne sait pas comment réagirait son cerveau à certaines informations. Je vais contacter le maître de Lamia Scale pour demander à Lyon Bastia de venir pendant quelques temps.

Natsu soupira, il allait devoir se coltiner le deuxième glaçon mais en même temps le vieux avait raison, il pourrait l'aider à réutiliser sa magie puisqu'ils l'avaient apprise ensemble. Le rose était jaloux de la relation qu'avait l'argenté avec Gray, même si un jour le noir lui avait dit qu'il le considérait comme un frère. Le dragon slayer ne pouvait empêcher sa jalousie de revenir au galop quand Lyon était dans les parages.

— Natsu quand Gray reviendra, tu l'emmèneras chez lui et…

— Impossible le vieux, répondit rapidement le rose. Son appartement est complètement détruit, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en parler mais quand je me suis rendu chez lui, je suis tombé sur son proprio. C'est chez lui qu'ils sont venus l'enlever.

— Je vois, tu le ramèneras chez toi alors et pas de discussion !

Il n'avait pas envie de discuter, il avait juste peur de ne pas se contrôler. Ce matin quand il s'était réveillé et l'avait vu si proche, son corps avait de suite réagi. Heureusement pour lui Gray n'avait rien remarqué.

— Natsu ? demanda Happy. Tu te souviens que notre maison est un véritable bordel ?

Ce n'était pas faux, lui et le ménage… Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer et commencer à s'y mettre.

— La salamandre vaincue par la poussière, le taquina Gajeel.

— Fait pas cette tête Natsu, on va venir te donner un coup de main, pas vrai vous autres ? questionna Mira.

— Très peu pour moi, dit Luxus en partant.

Et c'est ainsi que Natsu et plusieurs mages se rendirent chez lui pour la mission « Rendre la maison impeccable en quelques heures »

— Levy ? Lucy ? les appela le maitre avant qu'elles ne partent.

— Oui.

— Vous pouvez aller dans la bibliothèque et voir si vous trouvez des informations sur les dévoreurs d'âme et surtout s'il y a déjà eu des cas comme celui de Gray.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et allèrent s'enfermer dans la salle. Elles allaient avoir du boulot !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Wendy, Erza et Gray étaient arrivés chez Polyussica. La vieille femme les avait accueillis froidement comme à son habitude. Encore ces maudits humains, pourquoi venaient-ils cette fois-ci ?

Elle les avait écoutés, elle sentait bien qu'elles ne lui disaient pas tout à propos du jeune homme.

— Mon garçon, va dans la salle à côté, j'arrive !

Gray obéit sans discuter, il sentait bien que cette femme ne les appréciait pas du tout. Les filles le lui en avaient parlé sur le chemin mais il n'imaginait pas à ce point. Le noir entra dans la pièce et ne put que s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises et attendre en espérant qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

De retour dans le salon, Wendy et Erza lui racontèrent les derniers évènements ainsi que ce que leur maître leur avait dit un peu plus tôt.

— Il a raison, ce jeune homme doit d'abord reprendre confiance en lui, se refaire une vie si je puis dire. Si on a de la chance ses souvenirs reviendront peu à peu, dans le cas contraire, il aura une autre vie que celle qu'il avait avant cet accident, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire mais j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse rien faire de plus.

Et elle alla rejoindre Gray sans plus attendre.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Ooba venait de finir sa conversation avec Makaroff. Elle avait tout de suite accepté sa demande. Pauvre garçon, quelle terrible épreuve pour lui ainsi que ses amis. Elle avait fait demander Lyon de toute urgence.

« Toc Toc »

— Entrez !

— Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda l'argenté en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Oui, installe-toi, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, commença-t-elle gravement.

Lyon déglutit, quelque chose avait dû se passer et pour qu'elle lui en parle c'est que ça le concernait.

— Tout ce que je vais te dire doit rester confidentiel, je peux compter sur toi ?

— Bien sûr !

Et elle commença à lui raconter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Au fur et à mesure Lyon était devenu livide, Gray avait failli mourir ? On lui avait prit son âme ? Natsu le lui avait ramené et maintenant il était amnésique. Cette nouvelle le chamboula complètement.

— Ce jeune homme ne se souvient pas non plus de la magie. Ses amis lui ont juste dit qu'il était un mage de glace et Makaroff m'a donc demandé si je pouvais t'envoyer là-bas pour l'aider à lui réapprendre vu votre passé commun.

— Je vais y aller ! répondit l'argenté déterminé.

— Très bien, tu partiras donc demain. Maintenant va préparer tes affaires et garde tout ça pour toi.

Il la remercia et quitta le bureau. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Gray. Lui apprendre la magie comme Ul l'avait fait avec eux, en serait-il capable ? En tout cas il ferait de son mieux. Il rejoignit les autres qui lui demandèrent ce que le maître lui voulait.

— Une mission top secrète en solo, répondit-il vaguement.

* * *

La journée se passa tranquillement et bientôt les mages de Fairy Tail furent tous de retour à la guilde. Ils étaient complètement épuisés, la maison de Natsu était tout sauf une maison !

— Plus jamais je ne proposerais mon aide, dit Mira affalée sur le comptoir.

Plusieurs personnes approuvèrent ses paroles. Miraculeusement, ils avaient tout de même réussi à venir à bout de la mission. Wendy, Erza et Gray arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

— Hé bien, c'est bien calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda la rousse.

— Rien de bien méchant, une mission prioritaire qui a demandé toute notre énergie ! s'exclama Cana en train de boire son verre.

Gray était resté à l'entrée du bâtiment, il était censé connaître ces gens ? Polyussica lui avait dit d'y aller doucement et qu'il soit juste naturel. Qu'il se recréerait de nouveaux souvenirs, facile à dire ! Alors que le mage de glace bataillait avec ses pensées, Natsu s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main.

— Viens je vais te présenter, lui dit-il en souriant.

C'était vraiment étrange quand Natsu était là, tous ses doutes disparaissaient d'un seul coup. Tous les mages l'accueillirent, lui parlaient de tout et de rien. Le mage de glace les redécouvrit et il finit par totalement être à l'aise.

— Et si on mangeait tous ensemble ? proposa Mira.

Tout le monde accepta et la soirée débuta dans une meilleure ambiance que ces deux derniers jours. Erza s'était enfin totalement détendue, les derniers évènements l'avaient complètement déstabilisée. Ils étaient enfin chez eux. Cela faisait un bien fou, elle regarda Gray. Il écoutait tout ce que les autres lui disaient. La jeune femme espérait que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Gajeel appréciait se retrouver là, ils avaient bien failli y passer cette fois-ci. Pour se détendre d'avantage, il alla sur la mini scène et chanta. Bien vite les « hue hue » l'égayèrent et il chanta encore plus faux.

Wendy quant à elle se sentait un peu morose, elle n'avait pas réussi à soigner complètement ses amis pendant cette épreuve. S'ils avaient été au mieux de leur forme peut-être que ça aurait été différent. La petite mage céleste se promit de tout faire pour s'améliorer d'avantage.

— Wendy, ne te tracasse pas ! Tu as fait tout ce qui était possible de faire, lui dit Sharuru pour la rassurer.

— Je sais bien mais quand même !

— Wendy, commença doucement Erza. Sans toi, nous ne serions pas ici. Alors ne te prends pas la tête d'accord ?

La petite mage céleste acquiesça et profita du repas.

Il commençait à se faire tard, quelques mages étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Gray n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer et dormir. Lucy le remarqua :

— Natsu tu devrais rentrer avec Gray.

Le dragon slayer acquiesça et avec Happy, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

— Dis Natsu ?

— Oui ?

— Je n'ai pas de logement ?

— Bien sûr que si mais il est en travaux. Donc on a décidé que tu viendrais chez moi pendant ce temps.

Ce n'était pas la stricte vérité mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez le rose, Happy leur souhaita bonne nuit et alla directement se coucher. Natsu lui fit visiter la petite maisonnette et lui montra la chambre qu'il avait aménagée cet après-midi avec les autres.

— Je vais aller prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi, dit-il en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Gray regarda la pièce, un grand lit était placé au milieu et un petit bureau à côté. Le ménage avait dû être fait aujourd'hui vu la propreté des lieux. Il semblait que Natsu ne soit pas un as du nettoyage à ce qu'il avait compris. Un miroir se trouvait accroché au mur, c'est vrai il ne savait même plus à quoi il ressemblait.

Le mage de glace s'approcha et se regarda doucement. C'était vraiment lui ? Apparemment, il n'était pas moche comme garçon. Avait-il une petite amie ? Etait-il amoureux ? Il secoua la tête, rien ne servait d'y penser maintenant. Il s'installa au bureau et sortit le petit cahier qu'Erza lui avait donné plus tôt en lui disant de s'en servir comme journal. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit et commença à écrire.

« Cher journal,

Nous sommes le 02 juin, j'écris pour la première fois dans ce journal pour te raconter ma vie. Je me suis réveillé il y a deux jours sans souvenirs juste entouré de mes amis. Je m'appelle Gray Fullbuster et j'ai dix-huit ans. Dans ce monde la magie existe, c'est vraiment beau à voir. On m'a dit que j'étais un mage de glace et demain un ami va venir m'aider à m'exercer.

Erza m'a conseillé d'écrire tout ce que j'avais envie, alors bon autant commencer maintenant…

Quand je suis revenu de chez Polyussica, j'ai rencontré différents mages. Au début je n'étais pas du tout convaincu de faire partie de leur monde mais à leur contact, je me suis détendu comme si cet environnement m'était familier.

« Chacun sont différents mais une fois qu'on parle de Fairy Tail, ils sont tous ensembles, unis, un peu comme une famille. » pensa le mage de glace avant de se remettre à écrire.

On m'a expliqué aussi qu'il existait plusieurs catégories de mage. Mirajane, Erza, Luxus et Gildarts sont des mages de rang S. Ils peuvent accomplir des missions bien plus dangereuses que la normale. J'ai trouvé tout cela fascinant mais en même temps dangereux.

Puis nous avons trois chasseurs de dragons, Wendy, Gajeel et Natsu. Je n'ai pas encore tout bien compris mais ils ont été élevés par des dragons qui ont tous disparus le même jour. Se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain n'a pas dû être facile j'imagine.

Moi-même j'ignore si j'ai des parents ou s'ils sont morts. Polyussica m'a dit de ne pas trop me poser de question pour le moment mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'aimerais tellement savoir qui je suis !

En même temps j'ai très peur de me souvenir, est-ce que j'ai pu créer des ennuis à mes amis ? Je me sens vide, perdu sans ma mémoire, dès que j'essaye de me rappeler, c'est le néant complet. Même si ça ne fait que deux jours j'ai l'impression d'usurper l'identité du vrai Gray Fullbuster. Moi je ne suis qu'un inconnu pour eux, celui que je suis pour le moment n'a rien avoir avec l'autre mais ça ne les empêche pas de me soutenir. Ça fait du bien de ne pas être seul dans cette épreuve. Que se serait-il passé s'ils n'avaient pas été là au moment de mon réveil ? Les aurais-je retrouvés ? Surement vu le tatouage sur mon torse qui est la marque de Fairy Tail. J'espère que je retrouverais mes souvenirs, je suis quasiment certain d'oublier des choses très importantes pour moi.

Pour terminer la première page de ce journal, en ce moment je vais vivre chez Natsu qui a accepté de m'héberger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa présence me fait beaucoup de bien, m'apaise…. »

Gray reposa son stylo et referma le livre avant de le ranger dans le tiroir. Ecrire lui avait fait énormément de bien. Sa journée avait été complètement folle, tous ces évènements, l'avaient épuisé. Il s'allongea sur son lit en attendant que Natsu revienne mais il finit par s'endormir, bercé par le bruit de la douche.

* * *

Le dragon slayer termina de se rincer avant de couper l'eau. Grâce à tout le monde, il avait pu avoir une maison propre pour accueillir Gray, ils l'avaient maudit quand ils avaient vu l'état des lieux mais finalement tout s'était bien passé. Ils avaient même préparé sa nouvelle chambre pour qu'il puisse être un peu seul si Gray le désirait.

Natsu avait remercié vivement Elfman quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait un lit chez lui dont il ne se servait plus. Dormir avec le mage de glace n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, plus le temps passait et plus il le désirait. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne devait pas le bousculer. C'était tellement difficile.

Il finit de se sécher rapidement, enfila un caleçon et un bas de pyjama puis alla voir si Gray voulait prendre une douche. Il le trouva endormi sur son lit, complètement détendu. La journée avait dû être éprouvante pour lui malgré son plaisir évident d'en apprendre toujours plus.

« Mince je ne peux tout de même pas le laisser comme ça. » pensa-t-il.

Il le déshabilla doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Ses gestes étaient incertains, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts lui donnait chaud. Il finit par le laisser en caleçon et le coucha sous la couverture. Demain il devrait penser à aller lui chercher des vêtements.

« J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche froide maintenant »

Et le rose retourna dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Gray se réveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit, il était couvert de sueur. Il avait une impression de peur, il était pourtant certain qu'il avait cauchemardé. Mais maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il ne se rappelait pas de quoi. Il soupira doucement et remarqua qu'il se trouvait en sous-vêtement. Natsu avait dû le mettre plus à l'aise pour la nuit. Décidément ses petites attentions le touchaient beaucoup, le mage de glace se recoucha et se rendormit.

Le dragon slayer le regardait à travers la porte légèrement ouverte. Il l'avait entendu hurler et s'était précipité devant sa chambre. Le mage de glace avait déjà sombré dans les limbes du sommeil quand Natsu s'approcha de lui. Ce cri avait été si horrible, déchirant même.

« De quoi as-tu pu bien rêver pour que cela t'effraie à ce point ? » pensa-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte entrouverte en cas de nouvelle crise et retourna dormir. Le reste de la nuit se passa tranquillement pour tout le monde.

* * *

Au loin une silhouette regardait Magnolia d'un mauvais œil. Il avait bien failli se faire avoir par ces gamines mais heureusement il avait pu s'enfuir.

— Zayan, je te vengerais, je te le promets !

A suivre…

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Et surtout de cet homme qui veut venger Zayan (y a des fou sur terre…)

Bref j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

A la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté mes personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… »

Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Hop allez nouveau chapitre où on en apprend un peu plus. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 8**

* * *

Gray se réveilla à l'aube, il se redressa et s'étira. Aucun bruit ne filtrait dans la maison, Natsu et Happy devaient surement encore dormir. Il regarda l'heure, il n'était que 6h30 ! Le soleil éclairait de sa douce lumière la chambre.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir au bureau puis il sortit son petit journal.

« Nous sommes le 03 juin et j'ai passé une bonne nuit malgré mon cauchemar dont je ne me rappelle de rien. Je me demande s'il est lié à ce qui m'est arrivé ou bien à autre chose. Je me suis endormi comme une souche hier soir. Aujourd'hui je vais rencontrer mon ami d'enfance, j'ai oublié de le préciser. On a suivi le même entrainement ensemble quand on était enfant. Je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble, il fait parti d'une autre guilde, Lamia Scale. J'ai trouvé étrange qu'on ne soit pas ensemble.

Si ça tombe il me déteste… Bref je suis un peu anxieux, je vais aller courir un peu pour me défouler. Je viendrais écrire ce soir enfin si je ne suis pas mort de fatigue. »

Il rangea son cahier et s'habilla en vitesse. Il sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit, vu les ronflements qu'il entendait, rien n'aurait pu réveiller Natsu. Gray laissa un mot pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et il sortit. Une fois dehors, il commença un petit footing en ne s'éloignant pas trop, de peur de se perdre.

Le mage de glace revint vers huit heures, il avait bien couru. Sentir le vent sur son visage pendant sa course lui avait fait du bien et maintenant il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Rapidement il se retrouva sous le jet d'eau tiède et repensa à sa petite escapade, quelque chose l'avait perturbé. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était retrouvé torse nu. Il avait retrouvé son haut en revenant sur ses pas, était-ce une de ses habitudes de se déshabiller quand il avait trop chaud ?

Gray entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, il termina de se rincer et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha rapidement, alors qu'il voulait se rhabiller il se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient un peu sales et plus très frais.

« Je vais demander à Natsu s'il peut m'en prêter » pensa-t-il en sortant de la salle d'eau habillé en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

Dans la cuisine, Natsu venait de lancer le café. Il avait lu le mot de Gray, malgré son amnésie, il se levait toujours aussi tôt pour aller courir. C'était bon signe, peut-être que bientôt il retrouverait ses souvenirs. Aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il parle à Erza à propos de la nuit dernière et aussi penser à aller lui chercher des vêtements. Tellement absorbé par ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le mage de glace arriver derrière lui.

— Natsu ?

— Ahhhhh ! Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en se retournant.

Il détailla Gray de haut en bas, quelle idée de ne porter qu'une serviette ! Il suivit du regard une petite goutte d'eau qui coulait sur le torse pour terminer sa course sous le tissu. Le rose déglutit doucement et finit par regarder ailleurs.

— Pardon, s'excusa Gray. Tu ne pourrais pas me prêter des vêtements, les miens sont morts.

— Retourne… dans la chambre, je vais regarder…

Le mage de glace acquiesça et le laissa seul. Natsu respira plus calmement.

« Gray si tu savais comme tu es si désirable, t'en rends-tu seulement compte… ? »

Alors que le dragon slayer se dirigeait vers la chambre, Erza entra sans frapper.

— Natsu ? Gray ? cria-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

— Je suis venue apporter des vêtements pour Gray, je suis passée chez lui avant de venir, répondit-elle en lui tendant un sac.

— Okay, ça tombe bien ! dit-il en le prenant.

— Par contre Lyon ne va pas tarder à arriver à la gare, donc va réveiller Gray en vitesse ! Je vous attends dehors.

Il secoua vivement la tête et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre du mage de glace. Après quelques secondes, le garçon vint lui ouvrir.

— Erza t'a apporté des fringues.

— J'ai entendu, je me dépêche, merci.

Il prit le sac et referma brusquement la porte. Natsu haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre la rousse à l'extérieur. Dans la pièce Gray s'habilla rapidement en essayant d'oublier le trouble qui l'habitait. Le regard de Natsu sur sa peau nue lui avait donné chaud, il s'était senti fondre à chaque endroit où il l'avait regardé.

Pourquoi le rose lui faisait ressentir autant d'émotions à la fois. Gêne et plaisir mêlés, est-ce qu'il lui plaisait ? Est-ce qu'il était amoureux ? Sortaient-ils ensemble avant sa perte de mémoire ?

Le mage de glace oublia ses questions pour le moment, Erza et Natsu l'attendaient pour aller à la rencontre de Lyon, s'il avait bien compris à travers la porte. Il sortit pour les rejoindre, il salua Erza et Happy.

— Bonjour Gray, je t'attendais. On y va ?

— D'accord.

— Au fait Natsu, le maître veut te voir rapidement, lui dit la mage de rang S avant de partir suivi de Gray.

— S'il veut me voir, je suppose que ça n'annonce rien de bon…, dit vaguement le rose en les regardant s'éloigner.

— On ferait mieux d'y aller ! lui conseilla Happy.

— Ouais.

Et ils s'en allèrent en direction de la guilde.

* * *

Sur le chemin les menant à la gare, Erza et Gray discutaient tranquillement. Le mage de glace garda pour lui les détails de sa nuit, après tout ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. De plus il causait déjà bien assez de tracas à ses amis, il n'allait pas en rajouter d'avantage.

— Au fait tiens, ceci t'appartient, dit-elle en lui tendant une bague et une chaîne.

Au moment de les attraper, Gray les vit maculés de sang, perturbé il regarda son amie qui affichait un petit sourire, lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur ses bijoux, ils étaient intacts. Avait-il rêvé ?

— Merci Erza, dit-il en les mettant sur lui.

Ces objets ne lui rappelaient rien, son amnésie lui paraissait vraiment étrange. Il se souvenait du langage, bouger, courir, se servir de matériel mais tout ce qui se rapprochait à des personnes ou des biens, c'était le néant. Comme s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave et qu'inconsciemment il avait voulu mettre à l'abri ses souvenirs.

— Au fait Erza ? Tu es complètement guérie maintenant ?

— Oui, Wendy fait des merveilles mais on essaye de ne jamais trop lui en demander, lui répondit-elle tout doucement.

— On faisait une mission quand vous avez été blessés ?

— Oui, on a manqué de vigilance.

— C'est à cet instant que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?

— Oui, on n'a pas su empêcher l'ennemi de s'en prendre à toi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Bien sûr elle ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser se prendre la tête avec toutes ces questions. Pendant qu'il était en train de s'habiller, Natsu lui avait révélé que la nuit de Gray avait été un peu agitée. Est-ce que ses souvenirs essayaient de refaire surface quand il était vulnérable ou bien était-ce un effet néfaste du sort ?

— Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, je suis là c'est le principal, non ?

— Oui tu as raison. Bon dépêchons-nous, Lyon ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la gare. Ils arrivèrent au même moment où le train qui venait d'Hargeon entrait en gare. Gray était de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du quai, il respira calmement pour évacuer la pression.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés s'approcha d'eux :

— Bonjour Lyon, dit Erza en le voyant. Gray voici Lyon.

Encore une fois, rien ne lui revint en mémoire en le regardant même pas un petit quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie.

— Bonjour Gray, je suis content de te revoir, lui dit le mage de Lamia Scale.

— Bonjour, je suis désolé mais je ne me souviens pas de toi, répondit le noir doucement.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je suis certain que ça te reviendra bientôt.

Lyon le regardait, c'était évident qu'il n'était plus le Gray qu'il avait connu. Il ressemblait plus à un adolescent perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait plus. Il se promit de tout faire pour l'aider à se souvenir et même si par le passé il l'avait haï, ce n'était plus le cas depuis bien longtemps.

— Aujourd'hui on va juste discuter et demain on commencera doucement l'entrainement pour ta magie, d'accord ? demanda-t-il.

Gray acquiesça et tous les trois allèrent d'abord à l'hôtel où logerait Lyon pendant son séjour. Ensuite ils partirent pour le parc où ils s'installèrent sous un arbre et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Natsu et Happy venaient d'arriver dans le bureau de Makaroff. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs. Il y avait également, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia et Gajeel.

— Prends place Natsu, si je vous ai convoqué c'est parce que l'heure est grave.

Le rose ainsi que les autres attendaient la suite.

— Mirajane et moi avons effectué quelques recherches et nous avons trouvé des faits similaires à notre situation. Il y a déjà un an, quatre prisonniers se sont enfuis de prison et plus personne ne les a jamais revu. Il s'agissait de Zayan, Nexus, Noctis et Nezumi. Le premier était le chef de la bande et les trois autres sont frères, expliqua-t-il d'une seule traite.

— Vous pensez que c'était ce dernier notre adversaire à Juvia et moi ? demanda Lucy.

— J'en suis même certain et maintenant cet homme est dans la nature. Il y a encore une chose que vous devez savoir, Nezumi et Zayan étaient amants.

— Il va vouloir chercher à se venger, c'est évident, déclara Gajeel en cognant son poing dans sa main.

— C'est ce que je pense aussi, c'est pour cela qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, plus personne ne devra se retrouver seul. Mirajane et Cana font déjà le tour de la ville pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de suspect. Voici une photo de notre homme, dit le maître en la leur donnant.

Natsu la regarda, l'homme avait l'air bien plus jeune que Zayan, la vingtaine à peine passée. Il était blond, un regard couleur azur, pas très musclé. Bref tout l'inverse de son amant fou. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était son regard, on aurait dit un agneau sans défense, il devait surement s'en servir pour appâter ses adversaires.

— Bien maintenant que vous savez à qui nous avons affaire, il ne reste plus qu'un détail à régler. Levy à toi !

— Oui Maître, j'ai découvert dans ce livre tout ce qui concernait un dévoreur d'âme. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il s'empare de l'âme de sa victime jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement consumée ainsi elle est fusionnée avec celle du dévoreur. Mais pas seulement, la magie aussi fusionne.

— On le savait déjà ! s'énerva le rose.

— Calme-toi Natsu ! dit Makaroff.

— Je sais que tu es inquiet Natsu mais tout n'est pas perdu. D'après ce que j'ai lu, ce qui est en train d'arriver à Gray n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il aurait simplement dû se réveiller et tout aurait été comme avant.

— Tu veux dire qu'il aurait provoqué lui-même sa propre amnésie ? questionna Wendy.

— C'est possible, toujours d'après les écrits, une victime de ce sort peut pendant la fusion assister à tout ce qui se passe. Il se peut que Gray ait vu ce qu'ils vous arrivaient.

Aucun des mages ne répondit. Gajeel et Natsu se rappelaient encore très bien, ce combat était encore frais dans leur mémoire. Il avait été long et difficile.

— Bien pour l'instant le plus urgent est de retrouver Nezumi, vous ferez des rondes régulières. Voici des holo-communicateurs. Si vous trouvez quelque chose de suspect, servez-vous en !

Tout le monde acquiesça et petit à petit se dispersa. Natsu soupira, décidément, ils n'en avaient pas encore fini avec leurs ennemis.

— Désolé Natsu, c'est notre faute s'il s'est enfui.

— Non Lucy, Juvia et toi n'y êtes pour rien.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement. Les binômes étaient déjà composés et recherchaient toute trace de leur adversaire mais pour le moment ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Le soir venait de tomber et Erza venait de raccompagner le mage de glace chez Natsu.

Elle était restée avec Lyon et Gray toute la journée pour les protéger d'un futur danger. Elle savait ce que le maître voulait dire à Natsu ce matin-là. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher de ses amis, de sa guilde ! Foi de Titania.

— Merci Erza, à demain.

— Oui, bonne nuit.

Et elle retourna à Fairy Hills en épiant le moindre bruit suspect.

Gray et Natsu mangèrent rapidement ce soir-là, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. La journée avait été riche en émotion. Après une bonne douche, Gray prit son cahier et commença à écrire.

« Finalement j'ai un peu le courage d'écrire ce soir. J'ai enfin rencontré Lyon, mon ami d'enfance. Au début je stressais de le rencontrer, ce n'est pas évident de dire à quelqu'un que tu connais depuis que tu es enfant que tu l'as oublié.

Mais au fur et à mesure de la journée, on a beaucoup parlé. Il m'a un peu parlé du passé mais j'ai bien vu qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Voici un peu mon histoire.

Lui et son maître Ul m'ont trouvé dans un village qui avait été détruit par un monstre. Et ensuite j'ai décidé de m'entrainer avec eux et c'est aussi de là que vient ma manie de me déshabiller, ça faisait partie de l'entrainement de courir en caleçon dans la neige. D'ailleurs je me suis dessapé dans le parc, c'est hyper gênant…

Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'était devenue notre maître, il m'a répondu qu'elle était morte il y a bien des années mais il n'a pas voulu me dire comment. Ensuite j'ai bien vu que ça le rendait mal à l'aise alors j'ai changé de sujet. Une chose me tracassait depuis qu'il était là, il paraissait beaucoup plus âgé que moi et là encore j'ai découvert une chose, comment dire, bizarre.

Une partie des mages de Fairy Tail ont dormi pendant sept ans dont moi ! Ça fait un choc d'apprendre ça, Lyon m'a ensuite dit que pendant ces années ils ont continué à nous chercher car ils savaient qu'on était vivants. Erza m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. On a subi l'attaque d'un dragon et en même temps on a réussi à libérer une des trois puissances magiques de Fairy Tail. Je n'ai pas bien tout compris mais c'est positif puisque nous sommes tous vivants.

Décidément on en a vécu des choses. J'aimerais vraiment me rappeler de tout ça mais je sens que ça vient peu à peu. Pendant cette journée j'ai eu comme des espèces de flashs à certains mots, peut-être que c'est ma mémoire qui se manifeste ? Je vais arrêter là pour ce soir je suis fatigué. Demain sera une autre journée. »

Il déposa son cahier dans le tiroir et alla s'allonger dans son lit. Au même moment, on toqua à sa porte.

— Entre !

— Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Je vais aller me coucher, demanda Natsu en ouvrant la porte.

— Non c'est bon merci. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit Gray.

Natsu alla rejoindre Happy dans leur chambre.

— Natsu ? demanda le petit chat bleu quelques minutes après que le rose ait éteint la lumière.

— Oui ?

— Tu vas le lui dire ?

Natsu savait de quoi Happy parlait et sincèrement il ne savait pas. Oui il l'aimait et même plus encore. Mais est-ce que Gray accepterait de sortir avec lui ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de sa réaction et puis je ne voudrais pas le brusquer. Et y a encore un ennemi dans la nature…

— Tout va s'arranger j'en suis certain ! Bonne nuit Natsu.

Le dragon slayer ne répondit pas et finit par s'endormir bercé par les bruits de la nuit.

* * *

Gray suffoquait, un nuage de cendres recouvrait le paysage, au loin un rugissement résonnait. Que se passait-il bordel ?

— Je vais te délivrer de ton cauchemar Gray, fais-moi confiance !

Devant lui une femme disparaissait peu à peu emprisonnant un monstre dans la glace. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Gray ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Natsu le tenait dans ses bras et lui frottait le dos pour l'apaiser. Gray reprit peu à peu ses esprits, la présence de son ami lui faisait du bien.

— C'était horrible ! Cette femme me souriait et disparaissait et puis il y avait ce monstre emprisonné dans la glace.

« Deliora » pensa immédiatement Natsu.

— Détends-toi, c'est fini maintenant. Rendors-toi, je veille sur toi.

Ils se rallongèrent tous les deux, le dragon slayer continuait de lui caresser le dos tout en le serrant contre lui. L'entendre hurler l'avait sorti de ses songes mais cette fois-ci la crise avait été beaucoup plus forte. Etait-ce lié à la présence de Lyon ? Lui avait-il dit quelque chose ce glaçon ?

Bientôt la respiration de Gray redevint lente, la preuve qu'il venait de se rendormir mais Natsu ne se dégagea pas de son emprise. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de l'aimer, de le protéger. Maintenant il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé et vaincu leur dernier adversaire, il se déclarerait. Il ne voulait plus se mentir à lui-même. Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

— Zayan mon amour. Bientôt tu seras vengé.

A suivre…

* * *

Comme d'habitude j'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre

A la semaine prochaine


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté mes personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… »

Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Voici déjà le 9ème chapitre hé ben quand j'ai commencée à écrire cette histoire je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture *-*

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 9**

* * *

« Cher journal, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire depuis la dernière fois. Déjà un peu plus d'un mois ! Nous sommes le 6 juillet et il fait horriblement chaud, un temps caniculaire…

On va recommencer depuis cette fameuse nuit où j'ai cauchemardé. Natsu est resté avec moi toute la nuit, je le sais car quand je me suis réveillé j'étais toujours enlacé contre lui. Son cœur battait doucement dans sa poitrine, son souffle était léger et chaud, je le sentais sur mes cheveux me procurant de légers frissons. Je n'ai pas bougé attendant simplement son réveil.

Quand il a ouvert les yeux, il m'a juste demandé si ça allait. Je n'ai pas répondu et il m'a serré un peu plus contre lui. Puis Happy est venu nous dire qu'Erza était arrivée, on s'est levé à contrecœur et Natsu n'a pas hésité à me dire que si j'avais besoin de parler, il était là.

Le jour même le rose s'est battu avec Lyon en lui disant que c'était de sa faute, je me suis alors interposé en lui disant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il est parti complètement furieux, le voir ainsi m'a énormément troublé. Je le connaissais plutôt rieur, enjoué un peu tête en l'air mais cette facette je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

Je me souviens d'avoir raconté l'histoire à Lyon qui n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi le dragon slayer l'avait attaqué. Il m'a alors questionné et je lui ai simplement répondu que je voulais savoir l'exacte vérité. Encore maintenant je me demande si j'ai bien fait.

En fait j'ai fini par apprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité. Cette femme a sacrifié sa vie pour moi, j'en ai pleuré énormément. J'avais causé la mort de quelqu'un mais pas de n'importe qui, mon maître Ul. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je m'obstine à ce point ? Même si je ne m'en souviens pas pour le moment, elle avait dû être comme une mère pour moi, j'aurais dû laisser tomber cette idée de vengeance et on aurait pu rester vivre tous les trois pendant encore longtemps. Encore une fois le soutien de mes amis m'a beaucoup aidé à surmonter cette épreuve. J'ai énormément de chance de les avoir à mes côtés, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux !

A part ça autre chose me chiffonne ainsi que mes amis, je n'ai pas réussi à utiliser une seule fois ma magie depuis le début de mon entrainement. Juste une fumée blanche sort de mes mains mais rien ne suit, les autres me disent de ne pas me décourager mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester optimiste.

Aujourd'hui Lyon est retourné chez lui, il s'est excusé de ne pas avoir pu m'aider et encore une fois je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas responsable.

Quoi dire d'autre ? Ah oui, je suis retourné dans mon appartement, il est totalement rénové. J'ai pu récupérer toutes mes affaires qui avaient été stockées par différents membres de la guilde. Ça fait du bien de se retrouver un peu seul, même si la présence de Natsu ne me dérange pas.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je crois… enfin non…, j'en suis même certain, que j'en suis amoureux ! Comment je peux en être aussi sûr ? Rien que de penser à lui, mes joues s'enflamment, mon cœur bat la chamade et aussi la nuit dernière, un rêve assez érotique m'a plutôt mis dans un bel état. Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai des frissons.

Je n'ose pas lui dire parce que j'ai peur. Dans ma tête, plusieurs scénarios sont déjà créés. Si la situation reste comme elle est, je peux lui dire et soit il ressent la même chose et tant mieux ou bien il me rejette. Ça me terrifie si du jour au lendemain je n'ai plus son soutien. Mais encore pire j'ai peur de me souvenir et d'oublier ce mois complet à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et de plus je crois qu'Erza s'en est rendu compte car hier elle m'a dit d'écouter mon cœur.

Bon cessons un peu de parler de moi, il y a encore un autre problème. Cela fait un moment aucun de nous ne doit rester seul pour sortir. Apparemment un adversaire chercherait à faire du mal aux membres de notre guilde, c'est pour ça que maintenant c'est soit Natsu ou Erza qui vient me chercher ou me ramener. Je me demande qui ça pourrait être, on ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet ! Des fois je me dis que j'en ai marre d'être mis à l'écart mais je continue de sourire malgré la tristesse qui envahit mon cœur. Ne me fait-on pas confiance ou bien, il y a autre chose ?

Encore une dernière chose avant que je ne doive partir. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression d'être épié. Une sensation de malaise s'empare alors de moi. Cela fait une semaine aussi que je dors que très peu, la nuit je me réveille en sursaut et comme toujours je ne me rappelle de rien. Je n'ai encore rien dit aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Je reste vigilent pour le moment !

Ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire, je me sens plus léger, libéré d'un poids. »

Gray rangea son cahier, Natsu n'allait pas tarder à arriver avec Happy. Aujourd'hui, il allait aller avec eux pour une mission facile. Ils voulaient voir si dans l'action d'un combat, sa magie ne se manifesterait pas et puis ils avaient besoin de joyaux pour payer les loyers sauf Natsu puisque c'était sa maison.

— Gray ?! Tu te ramènes… Les autres doivent déjà nous attendre, cria le dragon slayer du bas de sa fenêtre.

— J'arrive, lui répondit-il en fermant la fenêtre.

Il ferma à clefs son chez lui et rejoignit son ami dehors. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et l'air était presque suffoquant tellement il faisait chaud. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à la gare rejoindre l'équipe. Ils étaient les derniers arrivés, Erza les sermonna gentiment et ils embarquèrent dans le train.

Comme à son habitude Natsu était malade.

— Courage Natsu, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! lui dit Wendy.

— Notre mission est simple, on doit récupérer des plantes pour une potion très importante. Mais la zone est remplie de monstres. La récompense est de 100 000 joyaux et plus on en ramènera, plus on pourra espérer d'avantage d'argent, expliqua la rousse.

— Ça va pendant qu'Erza et Natsu s'occuperont des bestioles, Wendy, Gray et moi on récoltera les ingrédients. J'aime ce genre de mission, s'exclama Lucy toute contente.

Le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps et ils se retrouvèrent maintenant dans la plaine en question. Effectivement, il y avait énormément de monstres mais rien d'insurmontable pour l'équipe de Fairy Tail.

— Allez ! On y va, je m'enflamme là ! dit Natsu.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant quelques heures, ils tuaient ou faisaient fuir, le temps de ramasser ce qu'il leur fallait. Gray les regardait faire, Erza était si puissante ainsi que Natsu. A eux d'eux, ils s'étaient débarrassés de tout ce qu'il y avait sur leur passage. Il regarda la mage de rang S courir autour d'un groupe de monstre et puis il fronça les sourcils, il voyait de la glace sous ses pieds et elle tomba.

— Erza ! Attention la glace !

— Gray ça ne va pas ? questionna Wendy.

Le mage de glace la regarda puis posa de nouveau son regard sur la rousse mais elle était toujours debout, les bestioles mortes. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Son cœur battait rapidement, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Natsu se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa doucement le dos afin de l'apaiser. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au mage de glace pour se reprendre.

— Désolé, ça doit être la chaleur, s'excusa-t-il.

— De toute façon, on a terminé ! On va aller se reposer un peu avant de repartir pour Magnolia, dit Erza en faisant toujours attention à l'état de Gray.

Ils choisirent un coin tranquille de la plaine où aucun monstre ne se trouvait. Ils étaient tous assis sous les arbres, les feuilles les abritaient des rayons du soleil et le vent légèrement tiède, leur faisait du bien. Gray finit par s'endormir contre Natsu, qui ne bougea pas. Il avait bien vu que Gray semblait fatigué ces derniers temps et cela l'inquiétait.

— A votre avis, de quoi a-t-il eu peur tout à l'heure ? demanda Lucy.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Wendy.

Erza réfléchissait à son combat, elle courait simplement autour des monstres pour les regrouper alors pourquoi avait-il parlé de glace, il y n'en avait…

— Je sais ! dit-elle en comprenant. C'est exactement la même chose que j'ai faite contre vous savez qui !

Depuis l'accident, ils avaient juré de ne plus prononcer le nom de leur ennemi devant le mage de glace et même si celui-ci dormait, il valait mieux être prudent.

— Comment ça ? demanda à son tour Happy qui se sentait perdu.

— He bien quand je l'ai combattu, j'ai tourné autour de lui de la même façon et il a utilisé alors la magie de glace pour me faire tomber…

— Tu penses qu'il a revu cette scène pendant quelques secondes et que donc ce que Levy nous a dit est exact ? questionna à son tour le dragon slayer.

— Je pense que oui, c'est la seule hypothèse plausible malheureusement.

Natsu regarda Gray contre son épaule, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient de plus en plus visibles et cet imbécile qui ne leur disait rien. Il bougea doucement pour que la tête de son ami se retrouve sur ses genoux et soit dans une meilleure position pour se reposer. Un mois était passé depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour Nezumi mais il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé.

Pourtant chaque mage de la guilde fouillait tous les recoins de la ville le jour et les plus forts tentaient leur chance la nuit, même Luxus n'avait rien trouvé. Ils étaient tous dans un état de stress constant, c'était fatiguant d'être toujours sur ses gardes.

Personne n'avait rien dit à Gray mais il ne fallait pas être stupide, il devait se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que le Maître ne lui avait dit que le strict nécessaire pour ne pas interagir avec ses souvenirs. D'ailleurs est-ce que le mage de glace avait eu affaire avec Nezumi avant son enlèvement ? Personne ne le savait.

Natsu avait juré de se déclarer à celui qu'il aimait, une fois cet homme hors d'état de nuire mais le besoin d'être auprès de lui devenait de plus en plus fort. Les autres avaient fini par se rendre compte de ses sentiments envers lui et à son étonnement, lui avait conseillé de foncer. La seule qui n'avait rien dit était Lucy qui en avait profité pour partir. Il l'avait rattrapée et quand elle s'était retournée, elle pleurait.

C'est alors que Natsu avait appris que son amie l'aimait depuis un moment déjà. Ils étaient allés chez la blonde et elle lui avait raconté comment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Le dragon slayer l'avait serré contre lui en lui disant qu'il était désolé mais qu'il la considérait que comme une amie rien de plus.

La blonde lui avait demandé depuis quand il était amoureux de Gray. Il lui avait simplement répondu depuis toujours. Et c'était vrai finalement, il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Ils avaient parlé longtemps et elle avait compris que l'amour que Natsu portait au mage de glace était pur et magnifique et elle avait même décidé de l'aider. Après tout tant qu'il était heureux, elle le serait aussi.

Natsu sourit à ces souvenirs, Lucy était une chic fille, il était désolé de ne pas l'aimer comme elle mais son cœur avait été capturé depuis bien longtemps par une magie glaciale qui l'avait emprisonné pour toujours.

— Il va falloir rentrer, dit Erza en le sortant de ses pensées.

Il acquiesça et secoua doucement Gray pour le réveiller. Le garçon gémit dans son sommeil et repoussa la main qui l'embêtait.

— Ah tu le prends comme ça !

Et Natsu commença à le chatouiller, bientôt le mage de glace était réveillé et essayait de se défendre contre son agresseur. Erza, Wendy et Lucy les regardaient, elles en avaient discutées et elles étaient certaines que les sentiments de Natsu étaient réciproques.

La constellationniste souriait doucement. Quand elle les regardait, elle voyait bien ce lien qui les unissait même inconsciemment. Le dragon slayer serait heureux avec lui, elle le savait et même si ce n'était pas avec elle. Elle l'acceptait !

Levy l'avait énormément consolée depuis ce jour où elle avait su qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et maintenant ça allait mieux. Lucy pouvait tourner la page et en commencer une nouvelle. Bientôt ils allaient en finir avec ce Nezumi et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir laissé s'échapper mais personne ne le lui reprochait.

Elle secoua la tête et regarda les garçons qui venaient de se relever.

— On y va, je rêve d'un bon bain ! leur dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

— Ouais, lui répondit Natsu souriant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent chez la personne qui avait besoin de leurs services. Pour tout ce qu'ils avaient ramené, ils récupèrent le double de la récompense.

— Chouette avec ça, j'aurai plus de problème pour mon loyer, dit Lucy en s'étirant.

Tout le monde était d'accord, une mission facile faisait toujours du bien. Ils prirent le dernier train pour Magnolia et ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit.

— Je vais raccompagner Lucy et Wendy, dit Erza en sortant de la gare.

— D'accord, je vais ramener Gray sans problème.

— Bonne nuit les garçons !

Et les filles partirent sans plus attendre. L'air plus frais de la nuit faisait un bien fou !

— Tu viens ? demanda Natsu.

— Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, on pourrait aller sur le bord de la rivière ?

Natsu hésitait ! Etait-ce prudent ? Il voyait bien que Gray le regardait attendant sa réponse.

— Hop hop hop ! Ne me fais pas ces yeux là ! dit le dragon slayer.

— Faire quoi ?

— Ces yeux de chien battu pour m'amadouer.

Et Gray sourit à cette remarque, il savait comment faire craquer le rose. Il avait besoin de lui parler mais pas chez lui.

— Bon d'accord mais on ne reste pas longtemps !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur l'herbe qui surplombait la rivière. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de passants. On pouvait entendre le bruit des criquets résonner doucement aux alentours.

— Tu sais Natsu, je ne me souviens toujours pas de ma vie mais je suis heureux d'être avec vous. Même s'il y a encore beaucoup de mystères que j'aimerais découvrir, je ne m'en fais pas puisque vous êtes là.

— Nous aussi, on est heureux que tu sois avec nous…

Natsu n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots mais ce que Gray lui disait emplissait son cœur de bonheur.

— Dis ? demanda le mage de glace après quelques minutes de silence.

— Ouais…

Ils étaient très proche, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et sans attendre Natsu posa ses lèvres sur celles du noir, les goutant enfin ! Il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et se recula.

— Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, oublie ça et rentrons ! dit-il en voulant se relever.

— Non attends !

Le mage de glace l'avait rattrapé par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de partir. Il avait été surpris que Natsu l'embrasse, il en avait tellement rêvé mais avait-il fait ça sur une impulsion ou bien autre chose ? Il devait savoir !

— Pourquoi Natsu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

— Je suis désolé…

— Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! L'as-tu fait pour te moquer ou bien…

— Non ! Jamais je ne ferais ça, je t'aime trop pour ça !

Dans l'action du moment le rose ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait clairement d'avouer qu'il l'aimait. Oh non qu'avait-il fait ? C'est certain maintenant leur amitié était foutue.

— Tu m'aimes ? questionna doucement Gray.

Natsu ne pouvait plus reculer, après tout c'était le moment ou jamais.

— Oui je t'aime, toi Gray Fullbuster et ce depuis bien longtemps.

— Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

— Je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié, elle m'est trop précieuse. Mais je m'étais promis de te le dire quand ça serait le bon moment, répondit le dragon slayer doucement.

Il avait une peur bleue de ce qui allait suivre.

— Tu sais Natsu, quand je me suis réveillé sans souvenirs et que je t'ai vu la première fois, tu as été le seul à pouvoir m'apaiser complètement. Il n'y a que dans tes bras que je me sens bien et en sécurité. Il y a longtemps je me suis demandé si j'avais le droit d'être Gray Fullbuster parce que je ne connaissais rien de sa vie. Et maintenant je sais que oui parce que moi aussi je t'aime et même l'ancien Gray devait t'aimer ça ne fait aucun doute là-dessus, lui dit Gray les yeux pétillants.

Natsu était heureux, le mage de glace n'avait pas oublié ses sentiments pour lui malgré cette dure épreuve. Ce fou de Zayan ne leur avait pas menti. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau doucement découvrant la saveur de l'autre tendrement d'abord puis passionnément.

Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

— On ferait mieux de rentrer.

— Oui tu as raison, il commence à se faire tard.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et alors qu'ils allaient se mettre en route, une ombre se dressa devant eux. Natsu se plaça devant Gray pour le protéger. S'était-il enfin décidé à se montrer ?

— Bonsoir mages de Fairy Tail, mon nom est Nezumi et je vais vous tuer !

A suivre…

* * *

Ça y est, ils se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments mais voilà que leur ennemi se montre et veut les tuer….. Hum que va-t-il bien se passer ? Vont-ils s'en sortir ? Vont-ils rester ensemble ?

Hé bien vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire

A la semaine prochaine *-*


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté mes personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… »

Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous mes lecteurs, merci pour les reviews/follows. Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 10. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 10**

* * *

— Bonsoir mages de Fairy Tail, mon nom est Nezumi et je vais vous tuer !

* * *

— Tu te montres enfin ! s'exclama Natsu.

— Ne sois pas si pressé de vouloir mourir, ce serait dommage.

Gray regarda attentivement cet homme blond, un peu plus âgé qu'eux apparemment. Ses yeux bleus perçaient dans la nuit semblant les sonder. Il ne lui disait rien et pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui, lui criait de fuir, qu'ils étaient en danger. Pourquoi ce sentiment l'habitait ? Qui était-il ? Et pourquoi Natsu lui avait dit qu'il se montrait enfin ?

— Toujours à te poser autant de questions à ce que je vois ? dit Nezumi en le regardant.

— Co…

— Comment ? Je suis télépathe et donc je peux entendre les pensées de n'importe qui ! lui répondit-il en l'interrompant. Tu m'as l'air en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois.

— On s'est déjà vu ?

— Bien sûr ! Ah oui c'est vrai tu es amnésique depuis la dernière fois, quel dommage ! Mais je peux arranger ça ! dit-il en avançant vers les deux garçons.

— T'approche pas !

Natsu resta devant Gray pour le protéger. En un mois de recherche, personne ne l'avait jamais vu et on n'avait pas trouvé le moindre renseignement sur ses pouvoirs. Même Lucy et Juvia avaient été incapables de le leur dire, comme si leurs souvenirs avaient été effacés sur leur combat. Le vieux leur avait dit de rester extrêmement vigilent et que cet homme était très dangereux.

Cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait rien de mal arriver à son amant.

— En es-tu certain ? questionna le blond.

— Ta gueule ! Point du dragon de feu.

Et le rose se précipita sur sa cible pour le cogner. Au moment de l'impact, son poing traversa un nuage de fumé qui se dissipa juste quelques instants après. Nezumi se trouvait maintenant derrière Gray, il avait passé son bras gauche autour de sa taille alors que son autre main lui caressait le visage.

Le mage de glace ne pouvait plus bouger, un froid immense le submergeait. Cette sensation lui semblait si familière. Toute chaleur s'était évaporée, pourquoi ?

— Nous revoici comme à notre première rencontre, j'aime sentir ta peur. Elle est si délectable, j'adore ça. Au fait as-tu aimé mon cadeau cette dernière semaine ?

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda doucement Gray.

— Mais de tes nuits mon cher, m'introduire dans ton esprit et te faire vivre mille tortures est un véritable délice, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en regardant Natsu qui s'élançait déjà sur lui.

Le blond relâcha sa victime et encore une fois le poing du dragon slayer perça la même fumée. Comment pouvait-on vaincre un ennemi qui était intouchable ! Il aida à relever le noir qui était tombé.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je ne sais pas. Quand il m'a touché, je me suis senti envahir par la peur, la tristesse, expliqua Gray encore tout chamboulé.

Nezumi les regardait, il allait enfin pouvoir venger celui qu'il aimait ainsi que ses frères. Il allait leur faire payer leur crime mais d'abord il allait s'amuser, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment.

— Bien, il est temps de jouer et quand j'en aurais marre, je vous liquiderais.

— Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !

Et avant même que Natsu puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva dans les airs. Une force invisible le tenait, alors que Nezumi avait le bras tendu. Le rose le maudit, c'était la même chose que Gray avait subi avec Zayan.

— Oui j'ai le même pouvoir sauf que moi je ne l'ai pas volé, je l'ai toujours eu ! On va calmer tes ardeurs !

Et le corps du dragon slayer se retrouva dans la rivière, prisonnier des eaux profondes et noires. Il tenta de se dégager mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Sur la rive Gray paniquait, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible que maintenant. S'il ne faisait rien, Natsu allait mourir !

Il n'avait pas réussi à utiliser sa magie jusqu'à maintenant alors il allait se battre comme un homme, les poings en avant. Il fonça sur Nezumi qui relâcha sa prise et attrapa le pauvre garçon et le plaqua à terre avant de lui tordre le bras, le ramenant ainsi dans son dos.

— Encore une fois, tu ne sers à rien. Tu ressens le froid qui t'envahit, qui s'empare de chaque once de joie qui t'habite. Je vais tout te prendre comme toi et tes amis avez fait pour moi.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Vous avez tués le seul homme que j'aimais et je vais vous le faire payer !

— Lâche-le !

Natsu avait assisté à la scène, il avait senti la prise se relâcher. Il avait mis un moment à remonter à la surface. Le souffle court, il avait bien du mal à s'en remettre.

— Viens te battre contre moi, si tu es si fort ! hurla Natsu en colère.

— Mais je suis très bien ici et puis, dit-il en se relevant. Tu voudrais me frapper alors que j'ai ton ami dans mes bras.

« Fais chier, il se cache derrière Gray », pensa-t-il.

— Et oui je me cache, c'est lamentable n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas mon genre pourtant mais quand je vois sur ton visage toute cette haine à mon égard, ça me donne encore plus envie de t'énerver.

Gray sentait son esprit partir à la dérive, il voyait de plus en plus flou. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bordel ? Et pourquoi il avait si froid ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aider Natsu à le combattre ? Nezumi retourna le pauvre garçon et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Il est temps pour toi de souffrir !

Et le blond entra dans son esprit, fouillant chaque recoin. Il brisa rapidement le mur qui retenait ses souvenirs. Il voulait que ce garçon souffre comme lui souffrait maintenant depuis un mois. Il le relâcha et le mage de glace s'écroula à terre, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Au même instant, Erza, Lucy et Wendy arrivèrent. Natsu sourit en les voyant, pendant que Nezumi avait relâché son attention, ils avaient appelé les autres.

— Natsu occupe-toi de Gray ! Les autres on y va !

— Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits, Loki !

— Souffle du dragon céleste !

Et ses trois amis combattaient déjà leur ennemi, le rose s'approcha de Gray et le prit dans ses bras. Son regard était lointain fixant un point invisible.

— Gray je t'en prie, reste avec moi !

Mais le mage de glace n'eut aucune réaction à la remarque de son ami. Il restait ainsi les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court. Pourtant Natsu put voir une larme couler de ses yeux. Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang !?

— Oh mais rien mon ami ! Il est juste confronté à ses souvenirs. Après tout je vous rends service, il va se rappeler de tout, ce n'est pas merveilleux ?

Erza fonça sur lui mais encore une fois, elle toucha cette étrange fumée. Ce combat s'annonçait aussi difficile que celui contre Zayan. Mais encore une fois ils n'abandonneraient pas !

Le combat continuait de s'acharner, aucunes des attaques atteignaient Nezumi. Il prévoyait tous les coups à l'avance.

— Il est temps d'en finir. Onde de choc !

Les mages reculèrent se retrouvant à côté de Natsu et Gray. Décidément encore les mêmes techniques que l'autre pensèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

Nezumi traça face à lui un cercle qui se mit à briller d'une aura violacée.

— La magie des ténèbres est mon élément le plus puissant. A moi les épées du châtiment suprême !

Une dizaine d'épées sortirent de la marque et filèrent droit sur eux. A cette vitesse, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir les éviter. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à être touchés, il n'en fut rien.

— Mur de glace !

Devant eux se dressait une véritable défense qui avait stoppé l'attaque de Nezumi. Gray se tenait devant eux, les mains dans le sol.

— Gray, tu… ?

— Plus tard l'allumette ! On doit d'abord s'occuper de lui !

A ce surnom tout le monde sursauta, se pourrait-il qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire ? Il n'avait jamais appelé Natsu comme ça depuis son accident.

Gray avait bien vu le regard interrogateur de ses amis mais ils avaient autre chose à faire pour le moment. Ressentir sa magie l'envahir, lui faisait un bien fou, elle lui avait tant manqué.

— Je ne vous laisserais pas gagner ! s'énerva Nezumi.

Natsu et Gray foncèrent sur leur adversaire.

— Poing du dragon de feu !

— Poing de glace !

Et encore une fois, leurs attaques passèrent au travers à l'exception que le blond attrapa le dragon slayer et éjecta le mage de glace qui se retrouva près de ses amis.

— A mon tour ! Prison des ténèbres !

Et ils se retrouvèrent enfermés d'une cage à l'énergie maléfique.

— Alors Natsu, où est donc ta combativité ? Mais que je suis bête je suis en train de l'absorber. Tu sens le désespoir t'envahir ? Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis un mois ! Et maintenant, regarde tes amis, je vais les tuer !

— Non…, murmura-t-il faiblement.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je me sens vidé de toute énergie ? » pensa-t-il.

— Natsu ! Ne l'écoute pas, il m'a fait la même chose un peu plus tôt. On est avec toi, bats-toi l'allumette ! s'exclama Gray.

— Tais-toi ! Crevez tous !

Dans les yeux de Nezumi brillait de la haine à l'état pur. Des éclairs se matérialisèrent dans la cage, électrocutant les pauvres mages de Fairy Tail. Ils tentèrent de contenir leurs cris mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus atroce.

Natsu n'en supporta pas d'avantage et rassembla ses forces, il devait les sortir de là à tout prix !

— Immolation !

Le corps de Natsu se retrouva totalement enflammé et il attaqua de toutes ses forces. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour l'envoyé valser contre un arbre qui se trouvait sur son passage.

— Tu vas le regretter !

— Je ne crois pas, dit Erza.

En effet tout le monde était en dehors de leur prison.

— Comment… ?

— Merci Virgo, je n'ai plus besoin de toi !

— A votre service princesse, répondit-elle en retournant dans le monde des esprits.

Ils se placèrent tous aux côtés de Natsu.

— Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail et nous n'abandonnerons pas ! cria le rose.

Alors que Nezumi allait contre-attaquer, il fut interrompu :

— Ça suffit, tu as perdu ! Rends-toi ou subis ma colère !

Devant eux, se tenait la guilde au complet, mené par Makaroff. Dans leurs yeux reflétait la colère contre cet homme qui avait osé s'en prendre à plusieurs d'entre eux.

— Je ne me rendrais pas ! Vous allez tous payer !

— Bien tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toutes. Je vais utiliser la loi des fées, tu as trois secondes pour te rendre sinon adieu !

Tout le monde savait quelle magie leur maître allait utiliser. Ils ne l'avaient vu que deux fois et celle-ci était redoutable !

— Deux…

Gray restait sur ses gardes, est-ce que toute cette histoire allait prendre fin ?

— Trois !

La sphère lumineuse qui se trouvait dans les mains du vieux explosa en une vive lumière, aveuglant tout le monde dans la zone, les obligeant à fermer les yeux. Quand ils les ouvrirent à nouveau, Nezumi se tenait au milieu d'eux comme pétrifié.

Tous les mages soupirèrent en même temps. Ils avaient fini par anéantir leur dernier ennemi, ils allaient enfin pouvoir revivre comme avant. Plus de rondes, plus de craintes de se faire attaquer par surprise. Bref le train-train habituel.

— Bien, rentrez tous chez vous, je vais m'occuper de notre « invité », déclara Makaroff. Vous avez besoin de repos après ce long mois.

Il aurait pu ne pas intervenir aussi violement mais on ne s'en prenait pas à sa guilde sans en subir les conséquences et il ne voulait plus voir ses enfants aussi blessés qu'ils l'avaient déjà été !

La foule se dispersa rapidement, il ne restait plus que le maître, Erza, Wendy, Lucy Natsu et Gray.

La rousse s'approcha de Gray et le serra contre elle, le jeune homme, bien que gêné lui rendit son étreinte.

— Alors ça y est tu te rappelles de tout ? lui demanda-t-elle en le relâchant.

— Oui et je suis désolé pour …

— Ne recommence pas ! Y a rien à pardonner et tu le sais bien, dit-elle en le stoppant. Personne ne t'en a jamais voulu et je crois même que tout le monde est heureux de te revoir.

— Au fait le vieux comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous venus ? demanda Natsu.

— Erza m'a appelé avant de vous rejoindre et j'ai rameuté tout le monde, on a été un peu lent. D'ailleurs à partir de demain, j'organiserais des tests de rapidité et ceux qui n'y arriveront pas auront une punition exemplaire ! Bien allez vous coucher, je m'occupe de tout !

Wendy et Lucy s'en allèrent après que la mage céleste ait prodigué quelques soins à tous tandis qu'Erza insista pour rester avec le Maître. Il finit par accepter, utiliser la loi des fées demandait une énorme quantité de magie et il n'était pas certain de rester debout encore longtemps mais ça bien sûr, il ne le leur dit pas.

— Bon hé bien à demain tout…, commença Natsu prêt à partir chez lui.

— L'allumette ? J'ai à te parler, viens chez moi.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps au dragon slayer de répondre qu'il l'entrainait déjà vers son appartement. Erza les regarda partir, elle se doutait que quelque chose avait dû se passer entre eux mais est-ce que maintenant Gray allait accepter la situation ? Elle soupira.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ces deux là, quelque chose me dit que les choses vont s'arranger.

— Vous avez raison Maître.

* * *

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'appartement du mage de glace.

— Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

— Non, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Gray prit une bière dans le frigo et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

— Tu sais, je me suis souvenu de tout. De ma capture, votre combat, le mien. Et même quand Zayan a pris mon âme j'ai continué à assister à tout ça. C'était horrible de voir ma magie être utilisée pour vous faire du mal, je l'ai haïe. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu la réutiliser pendant mon amnésie. Je n'avais plus confiance en elle, dit-il en buvant une gorgée.

Le dragon slayer l'écoutait sans rien dire, il se triturait les mains attendant la suite.

— Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir vécu un mois sans me rappeler de tout ça mais j'étais vraiment heureux enfin c'est le sentiment qui m'en reste. Je me posais beaucoup de questions et il y avait peu de réponses.

— Nous ne voulions pas que tu te rappelles de tout ça…

— Je sais ! Natsu, ce qui s'est passé ce soir près de la rivière, le pensais-tu sincèrement ? Je veux dire, de m'aimer, termina-t-il en murmurant si bien que le rose dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

Le dragon slayer ne voulait pas lui mentir, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

— Oui je t'aime Gray et bien avant ton amnésie, si tu ne veux pas de moi je comprendrais.

— Non, tu sais quand Zayan t'a dit que je t'aimais, c'était la vérité mais je n'ai jamais osé de te le dire. Maintenant je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, je me sens perdu.

— Quoi que tu décides je serais toujours avec toi, dit doucement Natsu.

— Ce mois passé à vos côtés, je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir réellement vécu et pourtant j'aurai bien aimé. En fait je crois que j'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'au final Zayan revienne d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Non, il est bel et bien mort, tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui.

— Je m'en veux tellement même si je sais que tu vas me dire que je ne suis pas responsable, c'est quand même arrivé. Ils m'ont capturé quand je suis rentré chez moi, puis ils m'ont battu et après il m'a dit que vous alliez venir. Je leur servais d'appât pour vous attirer droit dans leur piège. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Nezumi, son pouvoir était très étrange, il m'avait complètement vidé de toutes mes pensées joyeuses. Il ne me restait plus que la tristesse, termina-t-il de raconter.

Dans un élan de tendresse Natsu l'enlaça et le serra contre lui. Gray se tendit, bien que pendant son mois d'amnésie, il s'était souvent retrouver dans ses bras, il n'en avait gardé que le souvenir mais ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.

— Plus jamais je ne laisserai la même chose t'arriver, ni à toi ni aux autres. J'en fais la promesse ! dit le dragon slayer déterminé. On ferait mieux de dormir, la journée a été épuisante.

Gray acquiesça et il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Natsu.

— Tu veux dormir ici ? proposa-t-il.

— Oui je vais prendre ton canapé

— Je suis désolé…

— Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu as besoin de temps. C'est normal après ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais fais-moi vite savoir ta réponse d'accord ?

— Oui, bonne nuit l'allumette.

— Bonne nuit le glaçon.

Tandis que le rose se couchait dans le sofa, le mage de glace rejoignit son lit. Il avait bien vu qu'il faisait de la peine à Natsu mais tout était si confus en lui pour le moment, il ne voulait pas prendre de mauvaises décisions et qu'ils en souffrent encore plus.

« Demain sera une autre journée », pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Dans le salon, le dragon slayer ne dormait pas. Pendant quelques instants, ils avaient pu être avec Gray en tant qu'amants mais Nezumi avait tout gâché. En même temps son amour avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il était content. Mais maintenant est-ce que Gray allait leur laisser une chance à leur amour ? Il l'espérait car il l'aimait bien plus encore.

« Ignir, je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne, je l'aime tellement ! » pensa-t-il en s'endormant.

Une unique larme coula sur son visage.

A suivre….

* * *

Pfiou chapitre 10 bouclé ^^ Alors finalement ils ont vaincus leur ennemi et la paix est enfin revenu sur Magnolia. Gray est complètement perdu … Ca se comprend !

Je peux vous le dire maintenant il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et je n'ai pas fini d'en faire baver à notre mage de glace préféré hihi ^^

Vous voulez savoir la suite ? Et bien rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

A bientôt


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté mes personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… »

Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos reviews comme toujours ça me fait super plaisir. Sans plus tarder voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 11**

* * *

Quand Gray se réveilla ce matin-là, Natsu avait déjà mis les voiles. Après avoir pris une bonne douche tiède, il fouilla un peu ses affaires et tomba sur son journal. Il mit quelques instants avant de se décider à écrire dedans.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout d'abord je ne suis pas exactement la même personne qui a écrit dedans depuis le début. J'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs depuis hier. Un mois d'absence sans vraiment avoir vécu ma vie même si je m'en souviens vaguement. Quand je lis tout ce que j'ai écris, je me rends compte que j'avais peur de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi mais aussi que mes sentiments envers Natsu étaient forts.

Je l'aime ça il n'y a aucun doute mais je n'ose pas franchir le pas même si on s'est embrassé avant l'arrivée de Nezumi. Je sais qu'il m'aime d'avant mon amnésie, c'est lui qui me l'a dit mais j'ose à peine le croire. Je sais aussi que je lui ai fait de la peine en le repoussant mais je me sens tellement perdu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Pourtant j'ai très envie d'être avec lui, il a toujours été là pour moi. Il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Je dois surmonter mes doutes et faire le premier pas, aller vers lui et lui dire tout ce que je ressens. Je dois nous laisser une chance, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

Lui dire je t'aime me parait si difficile mais en même temps si facile. Mais je n'oublie pas que par ma faute, mes amis ont été blessés sérieusement lors de l'affrontement contre Zayan et ses acolytes. Ils ont risqués leur vie pour me sauver et comme un lâche j'ai fui dans l'amnésie pour ne pas souffrir. Je ne mérite pas leur amitié !

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui tout s'éclairera en moi et que je saurais faire le bon choix. »

Gray reposa son stylo et rangea son cahier. Il était encore plus déprimé maintenant et il n'osait même pas se rendre à la guilde. Le mage de glace ne savait pas comment réagir en présence des autres.

On sonna à sa porte, il se leva et alla ouvrir.

— J'ai un colis pour Gray Fullbuster, lui dit le facteur.

— C'est moi.

— Signez ici, s'il vous plait.

Après avoir signé, il prit le colis. Le noir prit place sur son canapé et ouvrit le carton. Il sourit en voyant le contenu, Gray avait fait faire ce tableau pour Natsu il y a de cela des mois. Et à lui donner le jour où il oserait lui avouer ses sentiments mais en avait-il encore le droit après tout ça ?

A nouveau quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Il fut étonné d'y trouver un jeune garçon, il lui demanda s'il était bien Gray mage de Fairy Tail. Le noir acquiesça et il lui donna alors une lettre, le garçon lui dit qu'un homme blond le lui avait donné la veille contre des joyaux et qu'il devait la lui remettre ce matin-là.

Gray referma la porte, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce une lettre de Nezumi ? Il avait peur de l'ouvrir. Il respira un grand coup et l'ouvrit. Une mèche de cheveux argentés était à l'intérieur, le jeune homme prit la feuille et commença à lire.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, les larmes coulaient de plus en plus abondamment.

« Lyon… Je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute… » pensa-t-il en chiffonnant le papier.

Le mage de glace s'essuya le visage, il devait aller le chercher, le sortir de là. Décidément il n'apportait que le malheur autour de lui. Il prit alors une décision qui allait changer sa vie.

* * *

A la guilde de Fairy Tail, l'ambiance était joyeuse. La menace de Nezumi était enfin passée, les mages pouvaient de nouveau se déplacer librement sans avoir peur du moindre bruit. Lucy parlait avec Wendy et Levy de son livre qu'elle avait bientôt terminé. Erza arriva en début d'après-midi, elle repéra Natsu qui était seul dans son coin. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

— Bonjour, tu n'es pas avec Gray ?

— Non… Il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir, répondit-il tristement.

La rousse ne dit rien, elle se doutait que la situation ne devait pas être facile pour eux. La jeune femme tenta de consoler son ami comme elle put.

— Je suis certaine que tout finira par s'arranger.

— J'espère car je l'aime tellement que je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. Même s'il ne veut pas de moi, je… Je resterais à ses côtés. Happy m'a dit qu'au début ça faisait mal mais que c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir tourner la page, répondit-il les yeux légèrement embués de larmes.

— Ne pense pas à ça, pour le moment il ne t'a pas dit non. Alors je pense que tu as toutes tes chances et puis tu sais il t'aime depuis longtemps alors tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

— Merci Erza, tu arrives toujours à me remonter le moral. Tu as raison, je vais aller le voir !

Alors qu'il allait sortir, quelqu'un le percuta. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre.

— P'tain peux pas faire attention, râla Natsu.

— Chelia ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Lucy en les rejoignant.

— Désolé Natsu. Je suis à la recherche de Lyon, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

— Non il est parti hier matin, ajouta Erza qui commençait déjà à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

— Il n'est pas rentré, on n'arrive pas à le joindre. On s'est séparé pour mieux le chercher mais pour le moment ça n'a rien donné.

— Ne t'inquiète pas on va t'aider à le chercher, lui dit alors Wendy.

Plusieurs mages proposèrent aussi leur aide pour les recherches. Natsu quant à lui, partit en direction de l'appartement de Gray. Si Lyon avait disparu, ça n'allait pas arranger la situation et le mage de glace allait encore déprimer et ça il ne le voulait pas.

« Ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix ? » pensa-t-il.

Une fois arrivé, il monta rapidement et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit légèrement, il la poussa et chercha son ami mais visiblement il était sorti. Son pied heurta la poubelle et tous les papiers se retrouvèrent à terre. Alors que Natsu s'empressait de tout remettre dedans, il tomba sur une mèche de cheveux ainsi qu'une lettre à moitié déchirée. Il se hâta de la déplier pour la lire.

« Cher Gray, si tu reçois cette lettre et que tu la lis c'est que j'ai échoué à vous tuer. Zayan pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir réussi à te venger mais maintenant je serais toujours avec toi. Bref, j'ai mis un mois à mettre ma vengeance en place pour pouvoir vous faire le plus de mal possible. Je suis très rancunier !

Je vous ai observé tous les jours et j'ai bien sûr rencontré ton ami d'enfance, je suis certain que tu vois de qui je veux parler n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai capturé bien évidemment et je me suis amusé à le détruire peu à peu en lui répétant bien que tu étais le seul responsable. J'ai pris plaisir à le souiller au plus profond de son être, d'ailleurs il était puceau, c'était appétissant. L'entendre me supplier de le laisser et sa peur m'ont encore plus excité.

Je te raconte tout ça pour bien te faire comprendre que tout ceci est à cause de tes amis mais encore plus de toi. Je veux que tu te sentes si coupable que tu en perdes la raison. Je veux que tu souffres comme jamais tu n'as souffert, que quand tu le verras toute la culpabilité te revienne en mémoire. En somme, je veux que tu ne sois jamais heureux.

Oui il est toujours vivant enfin normalement. Si tu veux le trouver, c'est facile. Rends-toi où tout a commencé. Vas-y seul ou avec tes amis ça m'est égal. Même si vous nous avez vaincus, c'est nous qui avons gagnés car vous ne nous oublierez jamais. »

Ses poings se serrèrent de rage en terminant la lecture.

« Imbécile ! » pensa le rose.

Son regard se posa alors sur un tableau sur la table. On pouvait y voir un couché de soleil sur l'océan, un grand dragon surplombant le ciel et sur le sable un jeune garçon souriant.

— Mais c'est moi ! s'exclama Natsu.

A côté se trouvait une lettre avec son nom dessus, devait-il la lire ? Il la prit et commença.

« Natsu, ceci est pour toi, je l'ai eu ce matin. Je devais te l'offrir pour apaiser un peu ta souffrance en l'absence d'Ignir. J'espère qu'il lui ressemble un peu et que ça te fait plaisir. Je dois aussi t'avouer que je t'aime oui je sais tu préfèrerais les entendre ces mots plutôt que les lire mais je ne peux pas rester près de toi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

J'ai pris une décision, je vais partir quelque temps. J'ai besoin de réfléchir sur mon existence. Depuis que je suis né je n'apporte que des soucis aux gens qui me sont chers, je n'en peux plus. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de partir, j'ai essayé de te mentir en te disant que je ne t'aimais pas pour essayer d'amoindrir ta douleur mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je ne suis qu'un lâche qui ne sait que fuir. Pardonne-moi, un jour je reviendrais pour affronter ton regard. Je ne vous oublierais jamais.

A bientôt »

— Natsu ? demanda Lucy qui venait d'arriver.

— Vite il faut aller sur l'île Galuna !

Il la prit par la main et ils se mirent en route rapidement vers la gare. Ils croisèrent Wendy et Chelia sur le chemin et elles les suivirent. Les mages attrapèrent le train de justesse. Malgré le mal de transport, Natsu expliqua rapidement la situation puis il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte ! Il ne le supporterait pas. Le dragon slayer voulait vivre à ses côtés, être celui qui arriverait à lui faire oublier toute cette histoire.

« Faites qu'on arrive à temps ! Je vous en supplie »

Les trois filles essayaient tant bien que mal de le rassurer mais elles étaient tout aussi inquiètes que lui.

— Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur nous, murmura tristement Lucy.

* * *

Gray venait d'arriver sur l'île, il regarda le soleil dans le ciel. A cette heure-ci, Natsu avait dû trouver son cadeau et il devait surement le maudire. Dire que c'est ici que toute leur aventure avait commencée.

« Il faut que je me dépêche de le retrouver »

Il avançait rapidement à travers la végétation et bientôt il se retrouva devant le temple. Tant de mauvais souvenirs représentaient cet endroit. Il monta tout au-dessus et se retrouva dans la pièce où il avait été captif pendant des jours. Des tâches de sang recouvraient le sol mais aucune trace de son ami.

— Lyon ? questionna-t-il en avançant.

Il ne trouva personne. S'était-il joué de lui ? Son regard se posa sur le mur du fond où un message rouge sang avait été écrit.

« Le sang est une magnifique couleur pour écrire, surtout celui de ton ami qui coule abondamment en ce moment même me permettant ainsi d'écrire ce message. Si tu veux le trouver rien de plus simple rends-toi là où se trouvait ton plus grand cauchemar. »

« Son plus grand cauchemar ? Parlait-il de Déliora ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Il faut que je retourne dans la grotte »

Il se hâta de se rendre au bon endroit en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il faisait légèrement sombre mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer. Encore une fois il appela son ami.

— Gr…ay ?

Le mage de Fairy Tail en l'entendant accourut vers lui. Lyon était attaché au mur par des chaînes qui lui entouraient tout le corps, ses habits déchirés et de multiples plaies le recouvraient.

— Je vais te libérer ! Ne bouge pas !

Il utilisa sa magie de glace pour fragiliser les liens qui le retenaient. L'argenté s'écroula dans les bras de Gray à bout de force.

— Hé tu peux utiliser ta magie…

— Ouais, je vais t'emmener au village, ils vont pouvoir te sortir de là. Tout est de ma faute comme toujours, dit-il tristement en le prenant sur son dos.

— Ne dis pas ça… Cet homme était complètement fou, j'aurais dû me méfier quand il m'a abordé, répondit Lyon en grimaçant.

Sur tout le trajet, le silence régnait. Gray n'osait pas affronter son ami. A cause de lui il avait subi des tortures qui ne pourraient jamais s'effacer, il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas d'être heureux. Il allait le ramener et après il partirait.

Lyon quant à lui, essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ce jeune homme blond qui l'avait capturé puis battu, lui répétant sans cesse que Gray était responsable de sa folie. Enfin il lui avait dit qu'il allait le détruire par son intermédiaire et ensuite juste le noir. Il s'était réveillé dans la grotte attaché.

Alors qu'ils allaient arriver, des villageois vinrent dans leur direction et les aidèrent. Le chef du village en les voyant appela immédiatement un guérisseur et ils s'installèrent dans une des petites maisons en l'attendant. Gray resta avec le chef dans le salon tandis que son ami était emmené dans la chambre.

A peine couché qu'un jeune garçon l'aida à enlever le restant de ses vêtements pour que Lyon ne soit plus recouvert que de son caleçon. Il commença à nettoyer les plaies avec de l'eau avec douceur pour faire le moins mal possible.

Le médecin arriva rapidement et aida son jeune apprenti à soigner le blessé. Il appliqua un baume pour aider à la cicatrisation.

— Bois ceci ça te fera du bien.

L'argenté s'exécuta et avala l'horrible mixture. Déjà il sentait ses yeux se fermer doucement.

— Mon ami, ne le laissez pas partir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. S'il vous plait…

— Dors tranquille, nous allons nous occuper de lui, lui répondit le jeune garçon.

Mais Lyon avait déjà rejoint le monde des rêves. Ils sortirent de la chambre et leur expliqua que sa potion aiderait le blessé à générer tout le sang qu'il avait perdu et qu'une bonne dose de sommeil le requinquerait en moins de deux. Gray soupira de soulagement, son ami allait bien c'était le principal.

— Merci à vous, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

— On commence à avoir l'habitude mon garçon. Mais dis-moi tes autres amis ne sont pas avec vous ?

— Non, d'ailleurs si vous pouviez les joindre pour leur dire que Lyon se trouve ici, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

— Bien sûr, accepta le chef en marmonnant.

— Sur ce je vais vous laisser, je dois partir.

— Je suis désolé mais votre ami m'a demandé que vous restiez ici.

La panique commençait à l'envahir, non il ne pouvait pas trainer ici.

— Je ne peux pas je dois absolument m'en aller…

Il se leva mais déjà le guérisseur était derrière et lui assena un coup à l'arrière de la tête (1), l'assommant ainsi. Il le rattrapa et alla l'allonger dans le deuxième lit.

— Pourquoi l'avez-vous assommé ? questionna le chef.

— Je sens que si on le laissait s'en aller, on pourrait avoir quelques ennuis, répondit le médecin en sortant.

* * *

Gray se réveilla tout doucement, sa nuque lui faisait mal. Que s'était-il passé ? Il voulait partir et puis plus rien. Quelle heure était-il ? En regardant à l'extérieur, il vit que le soleil était en train de se coucher.

« Oh non il faut que je parte et vite. » pensa-t-il vivement.

Il se leva pour partir mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit, Gray regarda qui venait de rentrer.

— Natsu ?

Le dragon slayer ne répondit rien, s'avança vers lui et lui balança son poing dans la figure. Le mage de glace se retrouva contre le mur sous l'effet du coup. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Natsu l'embrassait sauvagement, le mordant au passage.

Il le relâcha et Gray se retrouva à terre à bout de souffle, la lèvre enflée et en sang.

— Arrête de fuir ! Les mages de Fairy Tail ne sont pas des lâches !

Le noir le regarda, il voyait bien que Natsu retenait ses larmes. D'un autre côté il avait raison il était lâche mais il ne pouvait plus regarder ses amis en face, pas après ce que ses amis avaient subi par sa faute. Alors que la mage de glace continuait à se perdre dans ses pensées moroses, le dragon slayer s'agenouilla et le serra contre lui.

— Je t'aime Gray, ne pars pas s'il te plait. Ensemble on est fort alors reste, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

— Je ne peux pas, à cause de moi Lyon…

— Non j'ai lu la lettre que ce fou t'a envoyée et tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

— Il a été… violé par ma faute, sanglota le mage de glace.

— Tout était un mensonge, j'en ai parlé avec Lyon, il n'a rien Gray tu m'entends ? Il t'a menti !

En entendant cette dernière phrase, il regarda Natsu. Dans son regard il pouvait y lire de l'amour, de la tendresse de la peur mais pas de mensonge. Il lui disait la vérité ! Alors encore une fois on l'avait manipulé mais il était heureux que finalement son ami soit sain et sauf.

Natsu lui caressait le dos pour apaiser ses pleurs. Il avait senti qu'il s'était réveillé et quand il était rentré, le voir essayer de s'enfuir l'avait mis en colère. Il s'en voulait mais il fallait absolument que Gray comprenne que tout était bel et bien fini, qu'il était là pour lui.

— Désolé pour le coup…, s'excusa le rose.

— C'est bien la première fois que tu t'excuses pour m'avoir frappé.

Ils rirent tout doucement à cette remarque, ils profitèrent juste de la présence de l'un de l'autre dans le silence. Puis le mage de glace le brisa :

— Je t'aime Natsu, je t'aime tellement.

— Moi aussi, si tu décides encore de t'enfuir je t'enchainerais à tout jamais à moi !

— Non tu as raison je dois arrêter de fuir et ma place est à Fairy Tail. Et aussi avec toi.

Sur ces paroles Gray leva son visage pour embrasser son dragon qui lui répondit avec passion. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. C'était Bobo.

— Désolé de vous déranger les jeunes mais on vous attend pour manger.

— On arrive.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et allèrent rejoindre leurs hôtes ainsi que Lyon qui semblait aller déjà beaucoup mieux.

— Gray ! s'exclama l'argenté en le voyant. Natsu m'a expliqué pour la lettre, je t'assure qu'à part le passage à tabac il n'y a rien eu d'autre !

— Je sais mais je ne peux m'en vouloir de t'avoir mêlé à cette histoire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas ces quelques blessures qui m'empêcheront de te battre !

Et c'est ainsi que se passa la soirée, ils parlèrent tranquillement. Natsu expliqua comment il avait été au courant de la situation. Après avoir rencontré Bobo au port puisqu'il travaillait là-bas. Les filles étaient reparties avertir les autres d'arrêter leur recherche et que les garçons rentreraient bientôt.

Les villageois avaient bien compris que ce garçon qu'ils avaient rencontré un mois plus tôt avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et qu'ils avaient encore eu affaire avec un cinglé. Décidément la vie de mage était bien dangereuse.

— Il commence à se faire tard, vous deux désigna Bobo en montrant Gray et Natsu, vous dormirez chez moi et demain matin je vous ramènerais tous au port.

— Merci et encore désolé pour le dérangement, répondirent-ils ensemble.

— On commence en avoir l'habitude, bâilla le chef.

Et quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent. Natsu serra Gray contre lui, il ne voulait pas le lâcher de peur que tout ceci ne soit un rêve et qu'il disparaisse.

Gray se sentait bien dans cette étreinte, il avait été idiot de vouloir tout quitter.

— Au fait, ton cadeau est magnifique, cela m'a fait très plaisir.

— J'ai demandé à une amie de le faire selon tout ce que tu m'avais raconté sur lui.

— Quelle amie ? demanda le rose taquin.

— Imbécile…

Natsu l'embrassa de nouveau, il aimait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. En gros de pouvoir enfin l'aimer comme il en rêvait depuis longtemps.

— Tu sais quand j'ai lu ton message, mon cœur s'est déchiré. Après Ignir, c'est toi qui voulais m'abandonner. Ne me laisse plus jamais, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

— Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu. Je ne savais plus comment réagir. Je te promets que je resterais près de toi et même le jour où tu voudras te débarrasser de moi, ça sera impossible, répondit Gray tendrement.

— Aucun risque que ça arrive ! J'crois que demain le vieux va encore nous passer un savon.

— Ouais…

Sur ces paroles ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir. Cette nuit-là aucun mauvais rêve ne vint troubler le repos des deux amants.

A suivre…

— (1) Ma béta m'a fait remarquée qu'il était violent le médecin bah en même temps je ne voyais pas comment le retenir mdr

* * *

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre où Nezumi à encore frappé une dernière fois ha ha ha mais tout et bien qui fini bien *-* J'aime les happy ends donc dans le prochain chapitre et bien vous verrez même si je pense que vous avez une idée de ce qu'il va s'y passer…

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A la semaine prochaine


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté mes personnages originaux.

Résumé : « Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sur un lit dans un petit village. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? A l'heure actuelle des choses, personne ne le savait… »

Un mage de Fairy Tail est porté disparu mais quand une équipe part à sa recherche pour le délivrer des griffes de mystérieux ennemis, le jeune homme leur reviendra mais quelque chose en lui, manquera. Quelque chose d'essentiel à sa survie : son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos reviews, sans plus tarder voici le dernier chapitre (snif)

* * *

**Le dévoreur d'âme : chapitre 12**

* * *

Le lendemain matin nos trois mages étaient fin prêts à partir. Le guérisseur avait conseillé à Lyon de prendre une bonne semaine de repos. L'argenté avait acquiescé mais il savait bien que Chelia le guérirait à peine rentré.

Après un dernier au revoir à leurs hôtes, ils embarquèrent à bord du bateau de Bobo pour les ramener vers le continent. Lyon souriait doucement en regardant le couple face à lui. Gray tenait Natsu dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos pour apaiser son mal de mer.

— Vous voilà arrivés les garçons, j'espère que la prochaine fois que nous vous verrons ça sera dans d'autres circonstances, dit Bobo en les déposant au port.

— Ouais, répondit Natsu qui était heureux de ne plus être sur l'eau.

Même si au fond de lui, il avait adoré de sentir les attentions de Gray. La chaleur de ses bras l'entourant pendant qu'il était malade lui avait fait un bien fou.

— Je vais retourner à Lamia Scale, les autres doivent s'être inquiétés de mon absence, informa Lyon.

— D'accord, je suis encore…

— Arrête de t'excuser, d'ici une semaine je viendrais te mettre la raclée du siècle ! lui répondit l'argenté.

— Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire.

— De toute façon Gray gagnera, je ne me fais aucuns soucis, dit Natsu qui avait suivi l'échange discrètement.

Sa jalousie envers l'argenté s'était dissipée depuis un moment. Il voyait en lui un excellent ami pour son amant sur qui il pouvait compter. Quand il avait lu la lettre de Nezumi il avait pris peur de ce que Gray devait ressentir mais heureusement ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Pendant l'inconscience de Gray il avait discuté avec Lyon qui lui avait confirmé qu'à part ses blessures, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Puis le mage de Lamia Scale lui avait dit afin de le rassurer que Gray n'était qu'un ami pour lui.

Lyon les abandonna devant la gare alors que le train pour Magnolia entrait en gare, les deux concernés se dépêchèrent d'acheter leurs billets et montèrent à l'intérieur du wagon de justesse. A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas grand monde, ils choisirent un compartiment vide et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Natsu prit Gray dans ses bras, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Il était si bien contre lui, ces petits moments où ils étaient seuls, il les chérirait le plus possible.

Le mage de glace quant à lui, profitait pleinement de la chaleur du rose. Il avait bien failli s'enfuir et ne jamais connaître ce petit bonheur d'être aimé. Il avait été heureux que finalement Natsu l'en empêche.

Le voyage se passa rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent devant la guilde. A peine à l'intérieur que Makaroff leur cria dessus :

— Encore une fois, vous avez foncé tête baissée ! Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ?!

— Tout est ma faute, Lyon a été mêlé à toute cette histoire, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas…

— Gray… commença Natsu qui voyait bien que son compagnon en avait gros sur le cœur.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! Il fallait venir nous avertir et nous serions partis tous ensemble, à quoi pensais-tu ?

Le dragon slayer s'énerva et il dit :

— Il pensait à son ami ! Il ne voulait plus impliquer personne dans cette histoire. Moi je le comprends et on est revenu alors maintenant foutez-nous la paix !

Sans laisser le temps de répondre au vieux, Natsu emmena Gray à l'extérieur.

Dans la guilde le Maître soupira, c'était bien la première fois que Natsu s'emportait ainsi. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il s'était inquiété pour eux ? Il aurait pu s'agir d'un piège encore une fois et ils auraient foncé en plein dedans.

— Maître, laissez Natsu se calmer. Ils ont besoin d'être un peu seuls pour oublier toute cette histoire.

— Tu as raison Erza mais je leur réserve une punition à tous les deux.

* * *

Les deux garçons s'étaient rendus chez Gray, Natsu en avait eu marre d'entendre le vieux les sermonner. Déjà que son amant s'en voulait, il ne fallait pas en rajouter une couche supplémentaire. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et le mage de glace se réfugia dans ses bras.

— J'en ai marre, j'aimerais tout oublier à nouveau…

— Ne dis pas ça, tu veux encore m'oublier ?

— Non je t'aime mais je suis si fatigué de cette histoire, répondit Gray d'un ton las.

— Tout va s'arranger, je serais toujours auprès de toi.

Gray ne répondit rien et profita de la présence de son dragon. Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par les battements du cœur de son compagnon. Natsu se leva doucement et alla l'allonger sur son lit. Il le déshabilla rapidement pour qu'il soit à l'aise pour se reposer.

Il revint dans le salon et son regard se posa sur son tableau. C'était un magnifique cadeau qu'il lui avait fait mais son plus beau présent c'était qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble et il ne le laisserait plus partir, jamais !

Il quitta l'appartement pour aller manger un morceau puis il devait parler à Happy. Il alla rapidement jusque chez eux et il y trouva le petit Exceed.

— Salut Happy !

— Natsu ! T'es revenu ! cria de joie le petit chat en se jetant contre le torse du rose.

— Ouais désolé de t'avoir inquiété, je suis rentré ce matin avec Gray.

— Ouf, tout est enfin terminé ?

— Oui tout est fini. Happy ?

— Oui ?

— Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais que Gray vienne vivre avec nous ?

— Vous êtes ensemble ? questionna le petit chat bleu.

— Oui… Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'il vienne vivre avec nous.

— Je suis heureux pour toi et bien sûr il peut venir mais en échange je veux du poisson frais tous les matins, dit-il les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

— C'est entendu !

Natsu riait de la dernière remarque de son ami.

— Et si on allait manger, j'ai faim !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à une taverne pour mettre fin à leur appétit. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas, Erza, Lucy les rejoignirent :

— Alors les garçons, encore en train de dévaliser les réserves ? demanda la blonde en s'asseyant à côté de Natsu tandis que la rousse prenait le siège devant eux.

— Ouais chais trop bon, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

— Mange proprement, le sermonna Erza.

Après avoir tout dévoré et bu un grand coup, Natsu reprit son sérieux :

— Le vieux m'en veut ?

— Non il était juste inquiet mais avec toutes les épreuves de ces derniers temps, on est tous un peu à cran je dirais.

— Oui, tu sais Gray s'en veut énormément et je ne voulais pas qu'il en entende d'avantage. On ferait mieux de tourner la page et de tenter d'oublier.

— Tu as raison, dit Lucy. D'ailleurs où est Gray ?

— Il dort chez lui.

— Oui enfin bientôt il viendra vivre avec nous, dit innocemment Happy.

— Comment ça ? question la mage de rang S.

— He bien, on est…

Natsu était gêné de leur dire surtout qu'il avait peur que tout ceci ne soit encore qu'un rêve.

— Ils sont ensemble, répondit à sa place l'Exceed.

— Happy !

— Mais c'est génial, mes félicitations, dit Erza en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas rester, je suis attendue, dit-elle quelques instants plus tard en le relâchant et s'éloigna.

Lucy aussi le prit dans ses bras, elle était heureuse pour lui. Natsu lui rendit son étreinte. Il connaissait les sentiments de son amie pour lui mais lui il aimait réellement Gray, il espérait juste qu'elle tournerait la page et finirait par l'oublier.

— Et si tu allais le rejoindre pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?

— Oui mais je dois d'abord rentrer ranger…

— Ne t'en fais pas, je m'y colle avec Happy, pas vrai ?

— Oui ! C'est une mission pour nous ça !

— Allez à plus tard, j'enverrais Happy quand tout sera bon, dit-elle en partant accompagnée du petit chat bleu.

Natsu sourit, il avait des amis exceptionnels, une véritable famille. Il regrettait bien sûr le départ d'Ignir mais sans cela jamais il ne les aurait connus. Il paya leur nourriture et repartit en direction de l'appartement de Gray.

* * *

Gray se réveilla seul dans le lit, il se redressa. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi ni même déshabillé ou quoique ce soit en fait. Natsu avait dû le porter ici pendant son sommeil. Il sortit de la chambre après avoir au-moins passé un pantalon.

Au même instant le rose rentra dans le salon.

— Déjà réveillé ?

— Oui j'ai dormi longtemps ?

— Non à peine deux heures, répondit Natsu en venant l'embrasser.

Le baiser était doux et tendre, les mains de chacun s'étaient perdues dans la chevelure de l'autre. Leurs langues dansaient un long ballet enflammé. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court. Dans leurs yeux brillaient leur désir commun de se découvrir, de simplement s'aimer.

— Je te désire tellement Gray.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Le mage de glace emmena son amant dans la chambre et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit avant de reprendre leurs caresses là où ils les avaient laissées. Natsu était au-dessus de Gray, ses mains se promenaient sur le torse de son amour alors que ses lèvres glissaient sur le cou du noir.

Gray sentait le plaisir monter en lui, sentir la langue brûlante du dragon slayer parcourir son cou en plus de ses caresses. Des frissons recouvraient son corps, il découvrait des zones véritablement sensibles aux attentions de Natsu. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand son amant attrapa entre les siennes un de ses tétons.

Natsu sourit en entendant ce petit bruit, il n'était pas un expert en la matière mais il ferait tout pour que Gray ne ressente que du plaisir. Il continua de taquiner les deux boutons de chairs qui étaient maintenant durs.

Gray voulait rendre la pareille à son amant et d'un coup de hanche il se retrouva au-dessus de Natsu et lui enleva son t-shirt afin de lui aussi lui donner du plaisir. Il s'amusa à suçoter la peau du cou pour ensuite souffler légèrement dessus, bientôt Natsu en frissonna de plaisir.

Le mage de glace captura à nouveau les lèvres de son partenaire pour un nouveau baiser empli d'envie. Gray se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il pouvait sentir que Natsu était dans le même état que lui. Il n'avait jamais couché avec personne mais avec le rose s'était différent parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il déboutonna le bas de Natsu et le lui enleva rapidement. Il caressa les jambes du bout des doigts provoquant des frissons sur celles-ci puis il taquina l'intérieur des cuisses tout en ayant repris le soin de pincer doucement ses boutons de chairs.

Le rose gémissait de plaisir, le traitement que Gray lui faisait ressentir était tout bonnement délicieux. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment que s'en était magnifique. Il retint un cri de plaisir plus intense, le mage de glace venait de poser sa main sur son érection, prisonnière de son boxer. Le noir lui caressa au travers, il voulait tellement plus.

— Gray…

Ledit Gray comprit le message et enleva le tissu qui l'empêchait d'atteindre l'objet de son désir. Le membre de Natsu était impressionnant ainsi fièrement dressé. Il le toucha d'abord timidement puis avec un peu plus d'empressement. Gray le sentait dans sa main tressaillir tandis que Natsu s'accrochait au drap du lit. Sur son visage le plaisir était visible et sans attendre davantage le mage de glace le prit en bouche.

Le rose était au paradis, la langue de Gray sur son sexe lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça et c'était tellement bon.

— Gray si tu continues je vais jouir, dit-il en haletant.

Son amant cessa son traitement après avoir donné un dernier coup de langue. Il était heureux que Natsu ait apprécié. Le rose en profita pour reprendre le dessus et l'embrasser avec passion.

— A mon tour de te rendre la pareille.

Il se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements de Gray. Il voulait lui aussi goûter cette partie de son amant qu'il désirait avec tant d'envie. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche et d'entamer un rapide va-et-vient.

Dans ce même temps la main du mage de glace s'était perdue dans la chevelure du rose. Il comprenait pourquoi Natsu avait aimé, c'était tellement intense. Le dragon slayer continuait rapidement encouragé par les gémissements de son compagnon mais il finit par arrêter, il sentait bien que Gray était à la limite de la jouissance.

Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court, leur corps transpirait légèrement. Natsu voulait aller plus loin mais est-ce que Gray était prêt à le recevoir ?

— Gray je…

— Je te veux en moi Natsu…

— Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant.

— Moi non plus mais j'ai confiance.

Natsu l'embrassa avant de lui présenter ses doigts que Gray prit le soin de bien humidifier. Une fois ceux-ci bien mouillés il descendit sa main jusqu'à l'entrée encore jusque-là inexplorée. Le noir avait écarté les jambes pour faciliter la tâche au rose.

Le dragon slayer enfonça d'abord un doigt tâtant le terrain, il le sentait se resserrer autour de son index, il le bougea doucement tout en regardant les expressions de son amant.

— Ça va ?

— Oui c'est juste bizarre… mais pas désagréable.

Sur ces paroles Natsu inséra un deuxième doigt, il pouvait voir une légère grimace apparaitre sur son visage. De sa main libre il entama un va-et-vient sur le membre de Gray afin de le détourner de la douleur alors qu'il s'activait à détendre l'antre chaud et accueillant.

Gray subissait cette double stimulation, Natsu lui faisait tellement de bien. La douleur avait disparu et il ne ressentait que du plaisir surtout depuis qu'il touchait ce point en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

— Natsu plus… Je te veux en moi maintenant.

— D'accord moi aussi je veux être en toi, te sentir autour de moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant que le rose ne se positionne entre les jambes du mage de glace. Il plaça son sexe devant l'entrée et commença à pousser, il s'arrêta en voyant quelques larmes perler des yeux fermés de Gray.

— Je te fais mal, on peut arrêter.

— Non !

Gray avait crié, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. Il entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, l'empêchant ainsi de se retirer. Natsu comprit le message et continua de s'enfoncer au plus profond de son amour. Il était tellement étroit, chaud, il aurait pu jouir immédiatement s'il ne s'était pas retenu.

Le mage de glace respirait doucement, il se sentait bien malgré la douleur. Natsu était en lui, s'apprêtant à lui faite l'amour.

— Je peux bouger ?

Le noir acquiesça et le rose commença doucement à se mouvoir tout en s'occupant de l'érection de son compagnon. Il voyait le plaisir remplacer la douleur et bientôt il accéléra le mouvement le sentant complètement détendu. Les gémissements emplissaient la pièce, Natsu touchait à chaque coup de rein la prostate de Gray qui ne retenait plus ses cris. Ses mains étaient agrippées au drap alors que le dragon slayer continuait de s'enfoncer profondément de plus en plus vite.

Natsu s'allongea sur le corps du mage de glace pour venir l'embrasser, il le sentait se resserrer autour de lui, la jouissance était proche, ils n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Dans un dernier coup de rein, ils jouirent ensemble, l'un se déversa sur son torse tandis que l'autre à l'intérieur de celui qu'il aimait.

Le rose s'enleva doucement et s'écroula aux côtés de son amant. Ils reprirent doucement leurs respirations calmant ainsi les palpitations de leurs cœurs.

— C'était génial Natsu !

— Pareil pour moi, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer.

— Pervers…

Ils se sourirent avant de partager un nouveau baiser plein de tendresse ainsi que de promesse.

— On va se doucher ? proposa doucement le mage de glace.

— Ouais.

Et ils se retrouvèrent sous le jet d'eau, partageant de nouvelles caresses. Après plus d'une demi-heure sous la douche, ils sortirent enfin de la douche, changèrent les draps du lit et s'allongèrent pour une petite sieste bien méritée.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et le couple ne se réveilla qu'en fin d'après-midi alerté par les coups à la fenêtre de la chambre, c'était Happy !

Gray se leva et alla lui ouvrir, heureusement qu'ils avaient eu l'intelligence de mettre un caleçon avant de s'endormir.

— Salut les amoureux, Natsu tout est prêt !

— De quoi tu parles ? questionna le mage de glace.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler mais voilà j'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec Happy et moi.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est si soudain…

— Accepte s'il te plait et si ça ne va pas tu pourras toujours revenir…

Gray regarda tendrement Natsu. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il ne pouvait décidément pas refuser une telle offre. Il s'approcha de Natsu qui était sorti du lit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

— C'est d'accord !

Le rose était heureux qu'il accepte pendant un moment il avait eu peur mais maintenant ils étaient enfin un couple et il le crierait sur tous les toits.

— Au fait j'ai croisé Mirajane et elle m'a dit de vous dire que ce soir une fête était organisée et que vous y étiez conviés et que c'était même obligatoire. Punition du Maître a-t-elle ajoutée.

— Bah tiens ! Elle est facile celle-là, râla le dragon slayer.

— Ce n'est pas bien grave et puis après cette fête, on pourra être de nouveau seul.

— Tu as une idée en tête ? demanda Natsu.

— Ça se pourrait bien, répondit vaguement le noir.

— Heu je suis là vous savez…

— Ne t'inquiète pas Happy mais je te conseille de dormir ailleurs ce soir si tu tiens à rester innocent, le taquina Gray.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette journée, ils rejoignirent les autres à la fête. Tout le monde les avaient acclamés et avaient même réclamés le bisou qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité à se faire. Ils s'aimaient et ils n'en avaient pas honte.

Makaroff regardait d'un bon œil ses enfants, cette histoire avait mal commencé mais maintenant ils allaient pouvoir tourner la page et reprendre leurs activités surtout que les festivités allaient bientôt débuter. Il laissa ses pensées de côté et profita de la fiesta.

Natsu serrait Gray contre lui et lui murmura :

— Je t'aime !

— Moi aussi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement scellant ainsi leur bonheur d'être enfin ensemble.

FIN

* * *

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma plus longue histoire (snif), ça me fait tout bizarre d'avoir écrit le mot Fin…

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, soutenu, encourager…

Merci aussi à ma béta pour ses corrections, car croyez le ou non y'avait pas mal de boulot ha ha ha

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre où on a enfin eu droit au lemon *-* que j'ai écrit en regardant l'âge de glace 4…. Je vous assure ça m'a inspirer … Allez comprendre -_-

A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire qui sait ^^


End file.
